


Самый младший щеночек

by Scott_Summers



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23527807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scott_Summers/pseuds/Scott_Summers
Summary: Альтернативная вселенная Тихоокеанского рубежа. Периметр защищает человечество от чего-то очень страшного. Купола контролируют Периметр и конфликтуют между собой. Чтобы минимизировать внутренние войны, главы Куполов обмениваются заложниками раз в два года: так на Аляску прибывает Чак Хансен...
Kudos: 2





	Самый младший щеночек

**Author's Note:**

> На дворе дрова,  
> На дровах братва,  
> У братвы трава,  
> Вся братва - в дрова.  
> (Скороговорка девяностых).

**Переговоры**  
Улыбки Бекетов напоминали Чаку о белых акулах.  
Бекеты сидели в комбезах и теплых куртках и как будто совсем не парились - ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле слова. Они касались друг друга локтями и изредка наклоняли головы, перешептываясь, они не щурились от ярких галогеновых ламп и не притрагивались к бутылкам с водой.  
"Они вообще люди?" - подумал Чак.  
Он уже жалел, что напросился с отцом на эту встречу. Это оказалось совсем не так весело, как он ожидал, скорее, неприятно и даже как-то угрожающе; Чаку сразу не понравился Ганнибал Чау, но в сравнении с Бекетами даже Ганнибал выглядел не настолько опасным. С Ганнибалом можно было договориться, как выяснилось, и размен заложниками вышел взаимовыгодный: в Гонконгский Купол уехал Ньютон Гейзлер (как он сам и хотел), зато австралийцам вернули Мако Мори. Чак, признаться, по ней соскучился, он подмигнул ей, когда увидел, и Мако сморгнула и едва заметно улыбнулась, так что Чак уже начал предвкушать, как они поболтают в самолете.  
Рано обрадовался.  
Договориться с Бекетами не получилось.  
\- Зачем нам этот парень? - Йенси смерил глазами Германа Готлиба. - Он не выживет и дня на Аляске.  
\- Угу, - согласился Райли. - Нечестный обмен, Маршал. Между прочим, мы отдаем тебе нашу сестру.  
Это была правда, Жасмин Бекет действительно переходила в Сиднейский Купол. Чак впервые ее видел, и она не особенно его заинтересовала, но ему показалось, Герк обрадовался, когда ее предложили в заложники: это показывало серьезность мирных намерений Бекетов.  
И вот теперь все могло сорваться.  
Чак выпрямился и чуть подался вперед, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Стакера, но оно, как обычно, оставалось бесстрастным; по большому счету, за столом переговоров самые выразительные лица были у Бекетов, вот только это, похоже, никому из собравшихся жизнь не облегчало - кроме самих Бекетов, разумеется.  
\- Все верно, - согласился Стакер медленно.  
До Чака внезапно дошло: он предложит им Мако. Мако, которую только что вернули из Гонконга.  
Ему пришлось стиснуть кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в ладонь, но иначе он влез бы в разговор, и тогда черт знает, чем вообще кончилось бы дело: Бекеты славились вспыльчивостью и безбашенностью, переговоры могли превратиться в бойню в любую секунду.  
\- Мако Мори - моя воспитанница, - продолжил Стакер, как и ожидал Чак, но Райли перебил, едва ли не впервые заговорив раньше старшего брата:  
\- И только что с курорта господина Чау. Не выйдет, Маршал, это даже не смешно.  
Чак больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как напрягся сидящий перед ним отец.  
\- Хорошо, - снова согласился Стакер. - Кого вы хотите?  
Ему не нужна была новая война Куполов, Чак прекрасно это понимал. Никому не нужна: последняя затянулась на полтора года и измотала всех, кроме, возможно, самих Бекетов, так что они представляли сейчас наибольшую угрозу, а значит, их желание будет исполнено, даже если они запросят самого Стакера.  
Акульи улыбки подтвердили, что Бекеты тоже в курсе сложившейся ситуации.  
\- Мы хотим его, - сказал Йенси и посмотрел на Чака.  
Впервые за три дня переговоров.  
Чак вздрогнул, забыв, что обещал отцу ни на что не реагировать, но, впрочем, и сам Герк приподнялся, положив руки на стол, и тут же сел обратно под уничтожающим взглядом Стакера.  
\- Хорошо, - повторил Стакер ровно. - По другим условиям возражений нет?  
\- Нет, - Йенси покачал головой. Райли откинулся на спинку стула, но, впрочем, от брата не отодвинулся, напротив, теперь он почти лежал у него на плече.  
\- Ганнибал? - Стакер повернулся к нему.  
\- Соглашение достигнуто, - лениво кивнул Ганнибал, поигрывая ножом.  
Чак мгновенно его возненавидел: Ганнибал отдал Бекетам какого-то заштатного техника, скучного невзрачного типа примерно возраста Герка, а получил взамен близнецов-подростков Гейджей, определенно будущих пилотов, Чак такие вещи с первого взгляда определял.  
\- Соглашение достигнуто, - формально подтвердил Йенси.  
\- Соглашение достигнуто, - подытожил Стакер и встал, показывая, что переговоры окончены, и только тогда Герк медленно обернулся вместе со стулом. Лицо у него было таким белым, что веснушки казались родинками.  
\- Чак, - сказал он, глядя снизу вверх.  
Чак посмотрел через стол на Бекетов, но им словно больше не было до него дела, они перешептывались о чем-то, а потом просто встали и вышли из комнаты: в ногу, совершенно одинаково размахивая руками и раскачиваясь.  
\- Не волнуйся, Хансен, твоему сыну понравится, - пообещал Ганнибал, ухмыляясь со своего места. - Маршал, у меня есть к тебе разговор по поводу маленькой госпожи Мори.  
\- Чак, - снова сказал отец.  
И у Чака вмиг ослабели колени.

**Герк**  
Вещей у Чака едва набралось на сумку - встреча проходила в Гонконгском куполе, так что Чак прихватил с собой из дома одну смену формы, носки и средства личной гигиены, чего там, он думал, это на несколько дней, - но со сборами он провозился больше часа. Отец не мешал, но и не помогал, сидел рядом на стуле, и лицо у него было такое, словно он хоронил Чака, а не отдавал в заложники в самый крутой Купол.  
\- Это всего на пару лет, - не выдержал наконец Чак. - Ничего со мной не случится. Они же тебе свою сестру оставили, они не будут ею рисковать!  
\- Не будут, - эхом откликнулся Герк.  
"Ты нарочно? - мысленно спросил Чак. - Вот ты прикалываешься? Хватит, блядь, мне и так страшно!.."  
Он отвернулся от отца, преувеличенно тщательно складывая футболку.  
\- Присмотришь за Максом? - попросил он сквозь зубы. Отец не ответил, и Чак почувствовал, что закипает, когда Герк сказал:  
\- Я должен был вмешаться. Должен был отказать им.  
\- И получить новый Залив Забвения? - огрызнулся Чак, чувствуя облегчение от того, что отцу все-таки есть до него дело. - Ты же сам говорил, они отмороженные...  
Он осекся, сообразив, что сказал лишнее.  
\- Вот именно, - Герк встал. - Я поговорю со Стакером.  
\- Перестань, - Чак обернулся и схватил отца за руку. - Не надо. Со мной все будет в порядке. В конце концов, я могу за себя постоять...  
"В чужом Куполе. Против сиблингов, всухую сожравших мексиканцев и легко противостоящих русским".  
Чак сглотнул и взглянул отцу в глаза.  
\- Не надо, - повторил он тихо. - Все будет в порядке.  
Герк обнял его, первый раз за все эти годы, и Чак с трудом сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться в него, только вздохнул, прижавшись шеей к колючей щеке.  
\- Я горжусь тобой, - сказал Герк. - Ты мой сын. Мой мальчик.  
Чак промолчал, чтобы не расплакаться, и отец тоже больше ничего не сказал до самого самолета, и только когда Чак остановился перед трапом, Герк посмотрел на Бекетов и повторил:  
\- Это мой сын.  
\- Угу, - равнодушно ответил Йенси. - Мы в курсе.  
Они первыми поднялись наверх, и Чак пошел за ними, не оглядываясь, чтобы не видеть растерянное лицо отца, и если бы он мог, он убил бы обоих Бекетов в эту секунду.  
Если бы мог.

**Самолет**  
Его никто не встретил. Бекеты уже куда-то испарились, люк захлопнулся за спиной Чака, включилось тусклое дежурное освещение, и Чаку пришлось прищуриться, чтобы понять, где он вообще находится.  
\- Садись, - сказал техник, прибывший от Чау, и протянул руку. - Я Тендо Чои. Сумку клади в ящик, в этой штуке здорово болтает.  
Чак молча посмотрел на него и сел напротив, поставил сумку между ног. Тендо поджал губы и улыбнулся, но больше с разговорами не полез, пристегнул ремень и вытащил из кармана рубашки потрепанную книжку.  
Откуда-то из глубины коридора вынырнул Йенси, проходя мимо, выдернул сумку из-под ног Чака и кинул в ящик, захлопнул крышку, и замок защелкнулся. Чак приподнялся, открывая рот, и буквально напоролся на взгляд Райли - серьезно, ощущение было, словно Райли поддел его глазами под ребра и подвесил, так что Чак задохнулся и замолчал.  
\- Садись, - еще раз посоветовал Тендо.  
Чак плюхнулся на скамью и тоже пристегнулся. Райли отвернулся и скрылся в кабине.  
\- Они хорошие парни, - сказал Тендо.  
\- Да заебись просто, - процедил Чак. Тендо улыбнулся, словно это был комплимент Бекетам.  
\- Да, - согласился он. - Как-то так.  
Теперь Чак жалел, что не оглянулся на трапе, более того, он неожиданно понял, что у него нет даже ни одной фотографии отца, и вряд ли удастся ее запросить, Бекеты не походили на людей, потакающих эмоциональным порывам, особенно если учесть, что речь шла о заложнике.  
\- Взлетаем, - объявил Йенси, снова появляясь в отсеке, упал на скамью и застегнул ремень. Райли уселся напротив него, вытянул ноги, и Йенси, ухмыльнувшись, поймал его ботинок своими. Чак даже не отвернулся, настолько это было неожиданно и - глупо?.. Детский сад какой-то. И это Бекеты, самые ненормальные из всех лидеров Куполов?..  
Между тем, они по-прежнему на него не смотрели.  
\- Тендо, - Райли повернул голову, - летать не боишься?  
\- Я вырос в Калифорнии, - Тендо пожал плечами. - Во время Нашествия раз восемь переезжали. Перелетали, то есть.  
Бекеты синхронно округлили губы, кивнули. Чак думал, что теперь спросят его, но они так же синхронно закрыли глаза и уперлись затылками в подголовники, когда самолет мелко завибрировал.  
\- Плохо, что Кайдановские не приехали, - сказал Райли внезапно.  
\- Если у них шарахнуло, мы узнаем первыми, - с готовностью отозвался Йенси.  
\- Не хочу я об этом узнавать! - возмутился Райли.  
\- Хорошо, я тебе не скажу, - пообещал Йенси.  
Чак почувствовал, что задержал дыхание, когда кровь застучала в висках.  
\- Вообще-то, я курировал переброски по Периметру, - заметил Тендо. Перегрузка вдавила его в скамью, у него покраснело лицо, но дышал он равномерно и легко, видимо, действительно летал много и часто. - Вел входы и выходы.  
\- И какой счет? - Райли приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Сто процентов вернувшихся экипажей, - спокойно ответил Тендо.  
Теперь глаза открыл и Йенси.  
\- То есть, Ганнибал не соврал? - поинтересовался он, наморщив лоб. - Ты действительно ценный кадр для него.  
\- Я бы мог... - начал Тендо, и тут расслабленность Бекетов как рукой сняло.  
\- Не мог, - отрезали они хором, и в другом месте с другими людьми Чак бы рассмеялся, но с Бекетами хотелось только принять защитную стойку и поберечь зубы и пах.  
\- Нет проблем, - Тендо улыбнулся. - Как скажете.  
Бекеты отвечать не стали, только переглянулись, и теперь уже Райли дотянулся ботинками до ног брата.  
"Ебанутые", - мрачно подумал Чак и на этот раз отвернулся.

**Прибытие**  
Когда самолет сел, Бекеты отстегнулись первыми, и Чак решил, что тоже можно, тем более что на него так никто и не обратил внимания, словно его тут не было, так что он раскрыл пряжку, встал, чуть пошатнувшись, потому что затекли ноги. Йенси оглянулся, сунулся в ящик и бросил Чаку под ноги его сумку, отвернулся было, затем снова посмотрел на Чака, вздохнул.  
\- Австралия, - сказал он задумчиво. - Райли. Когда уже это кончится?  
\- Никогда, - оптимистично заявил Райли. - На счет "три"?  
Чак понятия не имел, о чем они, но долго ждать не пришлось: на счет "три" Йенси выбросил кулак, Райли - раскрытую ладонь.  
\- Твою мать, - беззлобно подытожил Йенси, снял куртку и бросил Чаку, Чак едва успел ее поймать и только теперь заметил, что Тендо уже оделся в подбитую мехом брезентовую парку.  
\- Это зачем? - не понял Чак.  
\- Холодно там, - Йенси пожал плечами. - Нам вот надо, чтоб у тебя сопли до колен потекли.  
Это прозвучало неожиданно зло и обидно, и Чак уже хотел швырнуть куртку обратно, но снова напоролся на взгляд Райли.  
\- Я не маленький ребенок, - начал Чак.  
\- Точно, - согласился Йенси. - Поэтому должен бы уже понимать, где выпендриваться не надо.  
Он застегнул до самого верха молнию на комбинезоне, сунул руки в карманы и кивнул Тендо.  
\- Пошли-ка, посмотрим, что ты за оператор.  
Чак проводил его взглядом, сжал кулаки, посмотрел на куртку.  
\- Надевай, - велел Райли. Чак вздрогнул: он почему-то решил, что Райли тоже вышел.  
\- Я не... - снова начал Чак.  
Райли вздохнул, пожал плечами и перешагнул через лежащую на полу сумку. Чак невольно отшатнулся, но Райли даже не повернул головы, легко перескочил через порог и ссыпался по трапу, и тут же погасло дежурное освещение в отсеке, словно кто-то там ждал именно Райли.  
Испугавшись, что люк сейчас снова закроют, Чак поспешно и оттого неловко влез в куртку, еще теплую после Йенси, подхватил сумку и буквально вылетел из самолета в ангар.  
Он не сразу почувствовал холод, первые несколько шагов ему казалось, что Бекеты над ним пошутили, а затем двери ангара хлопнули от ветра, в свете фонарей закружились снежинки, и Чака пробрало до костей, он охнул и застегнул молнию, закинул сумку на плечо, чтобы сунуть руки в карманы.  
И огляделся наконец.  
Его отчего-то никто не встречал. Чак помнил, что Стакер всегда приставлял одного или двух солдат к заложникам, и Герк говорил, что в Гонконгском куполе никто не позволит заложнику ходить одному, но здесь как будто никому не было дела до Чака. Самолет, на котором они прилетели, уже подцепили тросами и волокли к стене, под прожектор, погрузчик, посигналив, проехал мимо Чака, и даже идущие мимо техники взглянули на Чака скорее машинально, чем из любопытства.  
\- Хансен! - позвал Райли.  
Чак не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Его никто так не называл, даже Стакер; Чак завертел головой, шагнул к Райли и снова чуть не попал под погрузчик. Техник за рычагом резко затормозил и тут же выскочил, схватил Чака за плечо:  
\- Какого хера не смотришь?! - рявкнул он.  
Больше ничего он сказать не успел: Райли взял его за воротник, и техник тут же Чака отпустил, словно его током ударило.  
\- Запомни сам, передай другим, - дружелюбно посоветовал Райли, - Чарльз Хансен неприкосновенен. Руки вырву лично.  
Он помолчал, кивнул, мотнул головой.  
\- Идем, - сказал он.  
"Я бы сам мог, - подумал Чак, шагая за Райли и глядя на задники его ботинок. - Я бы справился".  
Он знал, что дело не в этом, просто субординация, ничего больше, и Райли должен был это сделать, потому что не только жизнь заложника является гарантом ненападения, но и Сиднейский Купол может напасть, если его, Чака Хансена, жизни что-то будет угрожать, разве нет?..  
И все-таки было обидно, потому что дураком Чак не был.  
И он прекрасно видел: за человека его здесь не держат. Так, бонус к соглашению, престижный, но совершенно бесполезный приз - сын Герка Хансена.  
И никто не спросит его, что он умеет. Никто не поинтересуется, какой он пилот, боец, стрелок.  
Его просто будут охранять два года, а затем вернут папочке.

**Неприкасаемый**  
Если бы Чак только знал, что "неприкосновенный" и "неприкасаемый" - одно и то же в Анкоридже, он бы сразу высказал Райли, что ему не нужна такая защита.  
Ну, наверное, высказал бы.  
Если бы Райли стал его слушать.  
Потому что Чака не просто не трогали, его не замечали. Для всех, кроме Бекетов, его как будто не существовало, Чак проверял. Он пролезал в столовой без очереди, брал чужие вещи, и все молчали, он перегораживал дорогу, и техника притормаживала, а водители терпеливо ждали, пока он уберется; апогеем стал случай, когда Чак попытался выйти из-под Купола. Его проходка не работала на внешнем шлюзе, так что Чак встал у дверей, выжидая попутный погрузчик, и простоял там два с половиной часа, создав пробку из двенадцати машин. Двери не открыли, но никто ему так ничего и не сказал, и Чак сдался.  
Бессмысленно. Бекетов действительно боялись, единожды озвученное Райли условие стало законом.  
Бекеты, кстати, его вполне замечали, просто не интересовались ничем, кроме его физического благополучия: одет, обут, здоров, сыт? Отлично, гуляй дальше.  
Сказать, что Чака это раздражало, означало ничего не сказать, но хуже было то, что через некоторое время он начал натурально сходить с ума. Говорить было не с кем, и он говорил сам с собой; сначала - мысленно, лежа в кровати перед сном, потом вслух, утром при бритье, а потом и на ходу, на людях, в столовой, в тренажерном зале, где Чак изводил себя буквально до полусмерти, чтобы хоть как-то засыпать ночью в пустой, слишком просторной для одного комнате.  
\- Два года, - уговаривал он себя. - Это не так долго.  
Рука дрогнула, бритва скользнула по подбородку, оставив длинный порез, но Чак не сразу взял салфетку, просто смотрел перед собой, пока не почувствовал жжение от попавшего в ранку мыла.  
"Два года", - повторил он про себя.  
Правда была в том, что Чак, например, помнил последнюю войну, помнил, какими мучительными были дни ожидания, как бесконечно тянулось время, когда никто не знал, что будет завтра, когда вот так же нечем было заняться, кроме поддерживания себя в форме... и, черт возьми, Чак не хотел провести следующие два года именно так!..  
Закончив бритье, он кое-как замазал порез медицинским клеем, натянул свитер (у него теперь был свитер, да, и теплые штаны на подкладке) и на несколько секунд замер перед дверью.  
\- Никто тебя не тронет, - напомнил он себе, берясь за ручку, и сам себе ответил: - Да лучше бы трогали!..  
Он встал в конец очереди в столовой, потом сел на единственное пустое место за длинным столом рейнджеров. Здороваться он уже давно не пытался, никто не отвечал, и Чак молча ел и слушал, как треплются пилоты. Вообще в сравнении с Сиднеем здесь говорили мало и тихо, и еще - здесь не понижали голос при появлении старших по званию, так что Чак не сразу заметил, что Бекеты тоже пришли завтракать.  
Они были внезапно одеты по-разному: Йенси в комбезе, Райли - в таком же, как у Чака, темно-синем свитере и штанах; они отстояли очередь как все, и единственным знаком внимания к их персонам, насколько Чак мог видеть, стало то, что рейнджеры раздвинулись, освобождая им место за столом.  
\- Спасибо, парни, - сказал Йенси, садясь. - С кем не виделись - доброе утро.  
Кто-то ему ответил, и Чак, должно быть, от неожиданности, тоже брякнул:  
\- Привет.  
Вышло неожиданно громко. Бекеты повернулись к нему, затем Йенси кивнул.  
\- Это что? - спросил Райли, указывая на порез.  
\- Не твое дело, - буркнул Чак, мгновенно ощетиниваясь.  
\- Вообще-то, мое, - спокойно возразил Райли. - Ты же наш гость. А чего ты психуешь? У вас там считается неприличным спрашивать, где ребенок ободрал себе морду?  
\- Я не ребенок! - Чак положил руки на стол и замолчал, увидев, как кое-кто из рейнджеров прячет ухмылку.  
\- Точно, - снова согласился Йенси, как в самолете. - Ребенка нам бы не отдали. Я надеюсь, на это ума бы хватило.  
Он хмыкнул и вернулся к еде, пихнул брата локтем:  
\- Лопай давай. Любопытство плохо для кошки кончилось.  
За столом возобновились тихие внутренние разговоры. Чак сидел неподвижно, глядя в свою тарелку, и не мог ни доесть, ни встать и уйти, и это уже как будто никого не волновало, по крайней мере, Бекеты больше не сказали ему ни слова.  
И никто не сказал.  
Даже когда Чак все-таки поспешно вышел, выбросив недоеденный завтрак в ведро.

**Оператор**  
Обедать Чак намеренно пришел позже обычного, и оттого столкнулся с Тендо, человеком Ганнибала. Ну, как - столкнулся: Тендо подсел к нему за стол.  
\- Привет, - сказал он. - Ты что, качаешься? Я тебя со спины не узнал.  
\- А чем мне еще заниматься? - парировал Чак и мысленно себя обругал за резкость, пожал плечами, как бы извиняясь. - Мне не так повезло, как тебе, пилот тут никому не нужен.  
\- А ты спрашивал? - Тендо откусил сразу половину пончика, продолжил с набитым ртом: - Знаешь, они не такие уж монстры, как о них говорят. Я с самого начала просто пытался себя обезопасить, а сейчас мне начинает казаться, что они неплохие ребята.  
\- И железную дисциплину поддерживают уговорами, - хмыкнул Чак, вспомнив стоящие под шлюзом погрузчики.  
\- Ну, нет, конечно, - Тендо удрученно вздохнул. - Но, в конце концов, давай посмотрим правде в глаза: что, в Сиднейском Куполе не так? Насколько мне известно, у вас ведь отдельная служба этим занимается, не так ли?  
Чак неопределенно качнул головой, но Тендо его ответ, похоже, мало интересовал.  
\- Так что спроси, - посоветовал он. - Можешь не у них даже, просто найди себе занятие по душе...  
\- Не у них? - перебил Чак. - Со мной тут вообще никто не разговаривает. Меня как будто нет! Вроде как стенка, или столб, или не знаю там...  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, - не поверил Тендо. - Здесь, на Аляске, не самые дружелюбные ребята, конечно, но не настолько.  
Чак снисходительно посмотрел на него, огляделся и, перегнувшись через стол, пальцем толкнул стакан сидящего напротив техника. Вода выплеснулась на комбинезон, стекла по пропитанной специальным составом ткани на колени и на пол, и Чак уставился на техника с вызывающим интересом, но, как он и ожидал, реакции не последовало.  
Вернее, она последовала не с той стороны.  
\- Извините его, пожалуйста, - попросил Тендо, протягивая технику салфетки. - Это было глупо.  
\- Они никогда не... - начал Чак, но техник его опередил:  
\- Да, - сказал он, обращаясь к Тендо. - Но это не проблема. Спасибо.  
Он вытер стол и свои колени, скомкал мокрую салфетку и положил на край подноса, а Тендо встал и похлопал Чака по плечу.  
\- Пойдем-ка, - предложил он.  
Чак послушался больше от неожиданности, вышел вслед за Тендо в коридор.  
\- Почему с тобой они говорят, а со мной - нет?! - не выдержал он. - Это какая-то шутка Бекетов?!  
Тендо посмотрел на него. Сейчас, когда они оба стояли, Чак увидел, что Тендо ниже него почти на полголовы, но Тендо это как будто нисколько не мешало.  
\- Почему ты такой агрессивный? - вопросом на вопрос ответил он. - Что тебе сделал этот парень?  
\- Они не обращают на меня внимания! - Чак взмахнул руками. - Думаешь, я не пробовал разговаривать нормально?!  
\- Не знаю, - Тендо покачал головой. - Но я бы тебе советовал снова начать это делать. Разговаривать нормально, в смысле. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, однажды даже слов Райли окажется недостаточно.  
\- С нетерпением буду ждать, - Чак хрустнул пальцами.  
Тендо снова покачал головой.  
\- Хочешь с Сиднеем поговорить? - спросил он неожиданно. - Я мог бы тебе устроить сеанс связи.  
Чак замер, недоверчиво взглянул на него.  
\- Тебе никто не позволит, - не поверил он.  
\- Давай проверим, - Тендо приподнял брови. - В котором часу твои родные точно ответят?  
\- В пять, - Чак помедлил. - По Сиднею в пять.  
\- Значит, в полдень по Анкориджу, - мгновенно пересчитал Тендо. - Хорошо. Сегодня опоздали, завтра приходи на пульт, знаешь, где пульт?  
\- Знаю, - Чак нахмурился. - Если это какая-то шутка...  
\- Ты приходи, - отмахнулся Тендо. - Если шутка, оторвешь мне голову.  
Он улыбнулся и сделал вид, как будто хрустит пальцами.

**Бекеты**  
Чак перестал ждать подвоха, как только увидел отца. Он даже не мог вспомнить потом, о чем они говорили и говорили ли вообще; Тендо сидел за своим пультом так тихо, что Чак вообще забыл, что не один в комнате, и вздрогнул, когда Тендо постучал его по локтю.  
\- Всё, - сказал он одними губами. - Время.  
\- Да, - Чак взглянул на отца. - Все будет отлично.  
\- Я горжусь тобой, - неловко ответил Герк. - Чак.  
\- Время, - повторил Тендо и накрыл камеру ладонью, словно чувствовал или знал что-то, потому что двери за его спиной разъехались меньше чем через минуту, и на пульт вошли Бекеты, в этот раз одинаковые, в комбинезонах, подпоясанные широкими ремнями с кучей карабинов.  
\- Смотри-ка, - начал Йенси.  
\- Кто почтил нас своим присутствием, - подхватил Райли. - Что ты здесь делаешь, Хансен? Выпросил у Тендо звонок домой?  
Чак выпрямился и шагнул ему навстречу, чувствуя, как от бешенства кровь стучит в ушах.  
\- Кажется, вы сами закодировали мою проходку на полный допуск, в том числе сюда, - процедил он. - Кроме шлюза, не так ли?  
\- Угу, - согласился Йенси. - Оно нам не надо, чтобы ты в метель заблудился где-нибудь.  
\- И что? - Райли заложил пальцы за ремень. - Ты жаловался на нас мамочке? Надеюсь, она тебя утешила?  
Вместо ответа Чак его ударил. То есть, попытался ударить, потому что Райли ушел из-под его руки, просто уворачивался первые несколько секунд, но когда Чак пнул его под колено, Райли вытащил наконец руки и локтем заехал ему по шее, Чак дернулся и буквально сам наделся на летящий ему в лицо кулак.  
Драка прекратилась мгновенно.  
\- Твою мать, - сказал Райли, подхватывая Чака под локти. Чак попытался вывернуться, но его неожиданно повело, кровь брызнула через прижатые к лицу ладони.  
\- Ну-ка, руки, - приказал Йенси, быстрыми легкими движениями ощупал Чаку лицо. - Ну, блин. Райли, ты ему нос сломал.  
\- Я не хотел, - Райли дернул плечом. - Хансен, какого черта ты полез, если драться не умеешь?!  
Чак повернул к нему голову, вытер тыльной стороной руки окровавленный рот.  
\- Тронешь мою маму... - он осекся. - Она умерла, ты, кретин.  
Он сам не понял, что произошло, но Бекетов словно выключило, они побледнели (по обыкновению синхронно) и впились в Чака глазами.  
\- Умерла? - переспросил Райли.  
\- Анжела умерла?! - поддержал Йенси. - Когда?  
Чак и его сломанный нос как будто перестали их интересовать.  
\- Десять лет назад, - Чак попытался вдохнуть носом, но ничего не вышло. - Был прорыв Периметра...  
Он замолчал, не зная, зачем вообще это говорит. Бекеты переглянулись, помолчали, затем Йенси сказал:  
\- Прости, пацан.  
\- Прости, - эхом отозвался Райли. - Мы не знали. Я бы не стал...  
\- Тендо, отведи его в медпункт, - спохватился Йенси. - Чарльз, пожалуйста, не спорь там ни с кем. Там чудные девочки, делай, что они скажут, ладно?  
\- Почему все всегда... - начал Чак, но вдохнул слишком сильно и закашлялся, подавившись кровью, и пока он отплевывался, Бекеты ушли, просто ушли, не сказав больше ничего.  
Чак взглянул на Тендо.  
\- Почему они, - он помедлил, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос, - почему их так удивила смерть моей матери?..  
\- Я не знаю, - Тендо пожал плечами. - Пойдем-ка. Ты слышал, что сказал Йенси.  
Чак не возразил.  
Он слышал, да.  
И видел.  
И они действительно были потрясены, но почему?..  
Чак не думал, что узнает когда-нибудь: кто бы ему сказал, - и, злой от этого, расстроенный из-за проигрыша, разочарованный - медсестры тоже не стали с ним разговаривать, - Чак чуть не прошел мимо толпы в коридоре.  
\- Ого, - негромко заметил Тендо.  
\- Что там?.. - неохотно оглянулся Чак.  
И сунулся между рейнджерами. Тендо тут же втиснулся за ним, раздавая направо и налево свои "Извините", "Разрешите" и "Спасибо", но Чак просто тараном шел вперед, не утруждая себя даже намеками на аккуратность, и - да, никто не сказал ему ни слова, разумеется, и он в два счета оказался на переднем краю, у входа в зал, где на дощатом полу Бекеты кружили друг вокруг друга с палками.  
Они были в комбезах, но без ремней, босые (Чак невольно поежился, представив холодный пол), взмокшие; у Райли была свежая ссадина на лбу, у Йенси, вроде бы, повреждений не было, но пока Чак смотрел, Райли перекатился, подсек брата и вытянул его палкой по плечу без малейшего снисхождения. Чак судорожно вдохнул, но Йенси как будто и не заметил, перехватил палку и дернул на себя, заставляя Райли перекувырнуться через голову.  
\- Что тут происходит? - вполголоса спросил Тендо за спиной Чака.  
\- Спарринг, - ответил кто-то. - Вообще они давно... не делали этого. Не в середине дня, по крайней мере.  
Йенси дернул сильнее, и палка осталась у него в руке, и он обе палки скрестил над горлом Райли, и лицо у него было такое, что Чак снова задохнулся, но Йенси словно что-то увидел, присел на корточки, помогая брату сесть, взял его за плечи.  
\- Не в этот раз, - сказал он, улыбаясь. - Прости.  
\- Ничего, - Райли оперся о его колено и встал первым. - За мной, значит, должок.  
Они одновременно оглянулись, и Чаку показалось, что оба смотрят на него, и он чуть не шагнул вперед, когда Райли снова поднял палку и спросил:  
\- Что, ребята, кому-то давно ребра не пересчитывали? И кто первый?  
\- Пойдем отсюда, - Тендо потянул Чака за рукав.  
\- Почему это? - Чак все еще не мог отвести глаза от Бекетов.  
Тендо расставил все по местам.  
\- Мы здесь чужие, - напомнил он. - Давай не будем нарываться.

**Контакт**  
Русские приехали, когда сломанный нос уже снова позволил Чаку спать на животе. Собственно, Чака разбудила короткая, но сильная вибрация; он уже знал, что это означает приземление тяжелого транспортника, и скатился с кровати, быстро оделся, приплясывая от холода, натянул стеганый жилет поверх свитера.  
Термометр в коридоре показывал пятнадцать градусов (в помещении, минус тридцать четыре на улице), и полураздетые рейнджеры, попавшиеся Чаку навстречу, убедительно доказывали, что для местных это совершенно нормально, но у Чака все-таки зуб на зуб не попадал, и он только поморщился, увидев висящий в ангаре прогноз, обещающий на завтра минус сорок (около двенадцати в помещении, значит).  
Чак чуть не споткнулся о палету с частями двигателя, отвернулся, и когда кто-то крикнул:  
\- Эй, парень! Ты, ты! - Чак не сразу сообразил, что обращаются к нему.  
Техник, собственно, тоже понял, что напрасно полез, но Чак все-таки протянул руки, готовясь принять бухту кабеля с карабином.  
\- Давай, - сказал он. - Никого ж нет больше.  
Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не выдать своего облегчения, когда техник, помедлив, сгрузил ему кабель, перевернул, чтобы сверху был коннектор, выровнял что-то по окружности бухты.  
\- Подержи так, - распорядился он отрывисто. - Десять секунд, сейчас вернусь.  
\- Да нет проблем, - Чак ухмыльнулся. Техник с сомнением взглянул на него и ушел, и не было его гораздо больше, чем десять секунд; за это время рядом с Чаком прошли трое, и каждый (даже явно случайно забредший в эту часть ангара пилот) в первое мгновение делал жест, словно хотел отобрать у Чака кабель.  
\- Сюда, - буркнул техник, выныривая из-под лестницы и ставя перед Чаком кабельную распорку. - Стой, я сам сниму!..  
Он долго что-то перевешивал, вымерял, сверялся со схемой подключения, и Чак только теперь заметил, что коннекторов на кабеле было больше десятка.  
\- А что это? - рискнул он спросить. Техник исподлобья взглянул на него, но все-таки ответил:  
\- Зарядник для бура.  
Чак почувствовал, что краснеет: он же пилот, он должен был знать, это очевидная вещь... вот только он никогда этим не интересовался. Всегда смотрел на техников немного сверху вниз.  
\- Быстрый, - неожиданно добавил техник. - Для вторичного погружения.  
А вот это удивило Чака всерьез.  
\- Вторичного? - переспросил он машинально. - То есть, они часто...  
Он не договорил, осознав всю бессмысленность вопроса. Конечно, "они часто", если уж Анкориджский Купол специальное зарядное устройство смонтировал.  
Техник только неопределенно дернул плечом.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он словно нехотя. - Я дальше сам.  
\- Пожалуйста, - вспомнил Чак наставления Тендо и добавил: - Я Чак Хансен. А тебя как зовут?  
Техник не ответил, отвернулся к распорке, и только когда Чак вздохнул и спустился с палеты, в спину ему раздалось:  
\- Адам. Адам Кейси.  
Чак оглянулся, но Адам снова копался в кабелях.  
Впрочем, это не помешало Чаку торжествующе улыбнуться.

**Русские**  
Чак видел их до этого только на снимках и записях, и вживую Кайдановские произвели на него впечатление, но меньшее все-таки, чем Бекеты. Да, Алексей был огромный, головы на полторы выше Чака, с кулаками размером с кислородные баллоны, но от него не исходило такой сумасшедшей угрозы, как от Райли и Йенси.  
Впрочем, когда Чак поделился этим соображением с Тендо, тот с ним не согласился.  
\- Я бы предпочел Бекетов во всем, - Тендо через стекло окинул Алексея взглядом. - Не могу ему доверять.  
\- А они, похоже, доверяют, - Чак кивнул на Бекетов, которые с Кайдановскими обнялись как с хорошими друзьями. - Кстати, а почему Кайдановских не было на встрече?  
\- Они могут себе позволить игнорировать эти игры, - Тендо пожал плечами. - За Россией огромная сила, на них напасть не рискнут, ну разве что альянсом из трех Куполов, но, согласись, убедить Бекетов...  
\- Ну, я бы тоже таких союзников на Мандарина менять не стал, - Чак фыркнул и спохватился: - То есть, я имею в виду...  
Тендо махнул рукой.  
\- Я отлично знаю о репутации господина Чау, - он улыбнулся. - И он знает. Поэтому его технологии всегда на шаг впереди, поэтому все мои переброски успешны.  
\- А если Бекеты попросят им помочь, ты поможешь? - Чак наклонил голову. - На самом деле?  
\- Помогу, - Тендо поджал губы. - На самом деле. Вопрос в том, захотят ли они, чтобы я им помогал - все-таки, меня выменяли на Гейджей, думаю, они более ценный ресурс.  
\- А почему нет? - не понял Чак. - Всего пара лет...  
\- Нет, - мягко перебил Тендо. - Я хотел бы остаться здесь. Совсем остаться.  
\- Это же невозможно? - Чак нахмурился. Тендо неопределенно качнул головой.  
\- Прецедент есть, - сказал он задумчиво. - О нем почти нет информации, но я точно знаю, был заложник, который не захотел возвращаться домой...  
Он больше ничего не добавил, а Чак не спрашивал: отчего-то ему стало не по себе от этого известия, от того, что кто-то мог по доброй воле остаться среди чужих, в чужом Куполе...  
...в этом ледяном аду, наконец!..  
\- Посмотреть бы на них вблизи, - протянул Чак вслух, имея в виду Кайдановских.  
\- Так сходи, - предложил Тендо. - Твоя проходка работает везде, ты сам говорил.  
\- Угу, - Чак смерил его скептическим взглядом. - Меня выкинут, прежде чем я войти-то успею.  
\- Может, и не выкинут, - Тендо помолчал. - Знаешь, Бекеты о тебе искренне заботятся. Насколько они вообще умеют о ком-то заботиться.  
\- Что, они уже не кажутся тебе такими замечательными ребятами? - поддел Чак.  
Тендо улыбнулся и не ответил.  
И Чак почему-то не рискнул переспросить, что Тендо имел в виду под "искренней заботой Бекетов".

**"Щеночек"**  
И все-таки Чак вошел туда. Просто открыл дверь и вошел.  
И чуть не вышел обратно.  
Бекеты сидели ко входу спинами, их комбезы были спущены до пояса, рукава заткнуты за ремни, и в тот момент, когда Чак переступил порог, Йенси с Алексеем ломали друг другу руки, упершись локтями в стол, и непохоже было, чтобы Алексей побеждал, но Чака изумило не это, а глубокие, словно кабель-каналы, продольные и поперечные шрамы на плечах Бекетов.  
Райли оглянулся и медленно встал, и Йенси обернулся тоже, и Алексей прижал его руку к столу и сразу отпустил.  
\- Смотри-ка, - сказал он с сильным акцентом. - Самый младший щеночек притащился.  
Чак вспыхнул. Бекеты синхронно посмотрели на Алексея, и тогда заговорила Саша.  
\- Лешка, кажется, он не знал.  
\- И не узнает, - пообещал Райли. Йенси покачал головой.  
\- Чего я не знал? - спросил Чак. - Вы же обо мне?..  
\- Зачем ты пришел? - поинтересовался Йенси.  
Бекеты не делали даже попыток натянуть рукава комбезов, так и стояли в майках, и Чак с любопытством разглядывал их шрамы. Они все-таки были не такими глубокими, как ему показалось сначала, но слишком глубокими все же для ножевых ран, да и не бывают случайные раны такими ровными, совсем как...  
...следы от экзоскелетов.  
Чак машинально прикусил губу.  
\- Догадался, - констатировал Райли и неожиданно ухмыльнулся. - Йенси, я выиграл. Он сообразил.  
Йенси сунул руку в карман и молча протянул брату что-то похожее на коробочку для таблеток, только круглую и с цепочкой, но Райли не взял, только стукнул кулаком о кулак, и Йенси убрал не понадобившийся приз обратно.  
\- А он не знает и этого? - неожиданно развеселилась Саша. - Хотите, я расскажу ему? Чарльз, садись. Я тебе место нагрела.  
Она поднялась и пересела на колени к Алексею, и Йенси, вздохнув, кивнул Чаку на освободившийся стул.  
\- Иди, - велел он. - Раз уж у тебя хватило наглости явиться сюда.  
Чак молча сел, чувствуя себя отчего-то очень растерянным, взглянул на Сашу, потом на Бекетов, и отдельно устыдился того, что на нем свитер и жилет, хотя и Бекеты, и Кайдановские были в майках: Бекеты в серых, Кайдановские - в полосатых, белых с синим.  
\- Сейчас согреешься, - пообещал Алексей и налил из непрозрачной бутылки чего-то тягучего в ближайший к Чаку стакан примерно на треть. - Сиблинги?..  
Райли подвинул к нему сразу два стакана.  
\- Зачем ты пришел? - снова спросил Йенси Чака.  
\- Узнать, почему я самый младший щеночек, - ляпнул Чак, не подумав.  
\- Давай я тебе лучше про шрамы расскажу, - вмешалась Саша. - Это интереснее, поверь мне! Все равно тебе никто другой не расскажет, в том году здесь были мы и они, и еще твой отец, но он-то точно промолчит.  
\- Саша, - Йенси снова вздохнул.  
\- Почему?.. - Чак взял стакан и взглянул на Бекетов. Йенси пожал плечами, Райли сделал приглашающий жест, и Чак выпил.  
Залпом.  
И подумал, что сейчас умрет.

**Воспоминания**  
\- Ничего-ничего, - Саша взъерошила ему волосы. - Дальше будет легче.  
"Дальше?!" - ужаснулся про себя Чак, послушно прожевал и проглотил кусок чего-то невразумительно похожего на соленый каучук. Бекеты тоже это ели, так что можно было, по крайней мере, надеяться, что его не отравят, но вот вкусно это определенно не было.  
От выпитого у Чака зашумело в голове, но ему действительно стало гораздо теплее, и он рискнул снять жилет.  
\- Вот и оно, - обрадовалась Саша. - Ну, Чарльз, готов слушать?  
\- Почему мой отец должен промолчать? - вспомнил Чак. - Он никогда...  
\- Спроси у него, - посоветовал Йенси. - Вот при следующем сеансе связи и спроси.  
Чаку тут же расхотелось интересоваться подробностями.  
\- Это десять лет назад было, - сказала Саша.  
Чак вздрогнул, и Бекеты, похоже, тоже.  
\- Когда мама погибла? - вырвалось у Чака.  
Теперь вздрогнула Саша.  
\- А она?.. - Саша повернулась к Бекетам. - Вы давно знаете?  
\- Три недели, - Райли неопределенно махнул рукой. - Ты продолжай, я хочу послушать, какой я герой.  
Йенси обнял его за плечи, и Райли облокотился, почти лег на него. Чаку стало неловко, но отвернуться он не рискнул, по крайней мере, не сразу.  
\- Ох, черт, - Саша помолчала. - Ну, ладно. Ладно. Чарльз, ты ведь знаешь, что десять лет назад был самый крупный прорыв Периметра... и мне жаль твою маму, да, - добавила она и посмотрела почему-то на Бекетов. - Это случилось во время ежегодных переговоров. Мы все там были: мы с Лешкой, Маршал и твой отец, Мандарин, мексиканцы... и Ричард Бекет. С ними, - Саша снова кивнула на Бекетов. - Они были его самыми молодыми пилотами.  
\- Пилотами без бура, - уточнил Йенси.  
\- Угу, - согласился Райли. - Отец не хотел, чтобы мы лезли в третье поколение, а четвертое еще только монтировали.  
\- Переговоры проходили на нашей территории, - Саша пересела выше, практически завернувшись в плечи Алексея. - И у нас вообще были проблемы с бурами. Никто не узнал бы об этом, если бы не прорыв.  
Она помолчала, затем разлила жидкость из бутылки на четверых, проигнорировав Чака, поставила опустевшую бутылку под стол.  
\- Ребят, не могу, - сказала она. - Земля пухом. Давайте.  
Бекеты кивнули и залпом выпили, и Кайдановские выпили тоже. Чака внутренне передернуло, но никто как будто не заметил, Саша кинула в рот кусочек соленого каучука, с силой выдохнула и продолжила:  
\- У нас не было даже третьего поколения на тот момент. Только этим оторвам было все равно. Они угнали бур и нырнули в Разлом, прежде чем их отец вообще понял, что происходит.  
\- А ему не до нас было, - вполголоса заметил Райли. - Они с Герком бодались... нашли время.  
Йенси погладил его по голове, и это было так же странно, как те манипуляции ботинками в самолете, и Чак приоткрыл рот, пытаясь понять, что он вообще видит.  
\- Тогда в российский участок Разлома ушло всего четыре бура, - Саша вздохнула. - А вернулось два: Бекеты и мы. Только мы вошли позже, и нас уже вел оператор, а они нырнули сами и стояли шесть часов, пока все не закончилось.  
\- Я щас расплачусь, - громким шепотом сообщил Райли. Йенси положил ему руку на лицо.  
\- Плачь, никто не увидит, - успокоил он.  
Райли затих.  
\- Второе поколение сожгло им руки, - Саша кивнула на шрамы. - Нейронная подкладка экзоскелета вплавилась в тело. Мы тогда носили спецкостюмы, но их и об этом никто не предупредил...  
\- Два дебила - это сила, - невнятно сообщил Райли из-под ладони брата.  
Саша рассмеялась.  
\- Да, - согласилась она. - Определенно.  
\- А где был мой отец? - спросил Чак.  
Он не решался поднять голову. Отец говорил, что был тогда на прорыве Периметра, что не успел к Анжеле, потому что находился в Разломе, но Саша сказала, что вернулись только они и Бекеты...  
\- Улетел домой, - спокойно сказал Йенси. - Со Стакером. Насколько мне известно, они успели прикрыть окрестности Сиднейского купола, но я не знаю подробностей.  
\- А ваш... - Чак не договорил.  
\- Рич-то? - Йенси хмыкнул. - Не вернулся из Разлома. Так что на окончании переговоров пришлось отдуваться нам.  
\- Вот веселуха была, - согласился Райли из-под его ладони.  
И ничего веселого в его голосе Чак не услышал.

**Галлюцинации**  
Чего Чак так и не смог потом вспомнить, так это того, что он сказал Алексею, выбесив его, что называется, от нуля до сотни за секунду. Алексей встал, опрокинув стул, но прежде чем он успел сделать хотя бы намек на движение в сторону Чака, перед Чаком неожиданно выросли Бекеты.  
\- Леша, не надо, - попросил Йенси.  
\- Он же дурак, - поддержал Райли.  
\- Мы извиняемся, - закончил Йенси. - Мы просим за него прощения.  
\- Если это потому что я заложник, - начал Чак.  
\- Замолчи, - через плечо бросил Йенси, и Чак замолчал.  
Алексей еще пару секунд смотрел поверх Бекетов на Чака, затем кивнул, подобрал стул и снова сел.  
\- Не завидую вам, пацаны, - признался он. - Ну, по последней - и спать?  
\- Да, - Райли кивнул, потер лоб запястьем. - Йенс?..  
Йенси смотрел на Чака.  
\- Да, - сказал он, словно не слыша. - Да, конечно.  
\- Что - конечно? - спросил Чак, подаваясь вперед.  
От Йенси пахло потом, спиртом и машинным маслом, и Йенси выставил руку, не позволив Чаку оказаться слишком близко.  
\- Не подходи ко мне, - попросил он с какой-то брезгливостью. - Это ничего не значит.  
\- Что - не значит? - снова спросил Чак.  
\- Ничего не значит, - Йенси обошел его со спины, сел, и Райли сел вплотную к нему, так близко, как они не сидели даже на переговорах.  
Алексей наполнил стаканы на три четверти, вытряхнул последние капли.  
\- Вы же его защищаете, - заметила Саша, молчавшая уже давно.  
\- И что? - устало поинтересовался Йенси.  
\- Вы не можете это отрицать, - Саша пожала плечами.  
\- Он заложник, - Райли указал на Чака большим пальцем. - Он сам сказал, кстати.  
\- Рано или поздно все вскроется, - Алексей поднял стакан. - Но за ваши решения. Вы отмороженные, конечно, но пацаны правильные.  
Чак выпил вместе со всеми и почти сразу понял, что это уже было лишним: голова закружилась, он ухватился за край стола, чтобы не упасть, и услышал, как рассмеялась Саша.  
\- Ну, первый нах, - непонятно сказала она. - Отведите его спать, что ли. Или здесь бросите?  
\- Нельзя, - Райли с усилием оторвался от брата. - Нужен он нам тут с утра. Йенс, на счет "три"?  
\- Вместе отведем, - Йенси покачал головой и не спеша поднялся на ноги. - Чарльз, встать сможешь?  
Чак смог, но это было все, что он сделал сам. Бекеты вроде бы довели его до его комнаты, и тут Чаку окончательно стало плохо, его замутило, и он едва успел упасть на колени перед унитазом, как его вырвало.  
\- Блин, - вздохнул Райли за его спиной. - Великолепно.  
Чак не очень понимал, что творится вокруг и сколько проходит времени; в комнате скрипнула кровать, потом Йенси заметил:  
\- Да ладно, помнишь, как нас полоскало первый раз после самогона?  
\- Мы были младше, - обиделся Райли.  
\- Думаешь, есть разница? - Йенси усмехнулся.  
Чака снова стошнило, он попытался приподняться, чтобы попить воды из-под крана, но не смог, тяжело обрушился на пол. Кровать снова скрипнула, по полу стукнули каблуки, и Райли, вытряхнув зубную щетку в раковину, налил в стакан воды и дал Чаку, Чак жадно выпил, и его тут же вывернуло еще раз.  
\- Хорошо пошло, - задумчиво сообщил Райли в комнату.  
\- Пусть пьет, промоет, тоже дело, - посоветовал Йенси.  
Райли налил еще воды и поставил на пол так, чтобы Чак мог дотянуться.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Йенси, которого Чак не видел.  
\- Не ожидал от тебя, - фыркнул Райли.  
Чак плыл куда-то, ванная кружилась у него перед глазами, и время от времени, когда Чаку казалось, что он начинает приходить в себя, до его слуха доносились какие-то звуки, что-то знакомое, но он никак не мог понять, что именно, и, оттолкнувшись от унитаза и не обращая внимания на тошноту, Чак на четвереньках подполз к порогу.  
Он не поверил в то, что видит, потому что Бекеты обнимались. Йенси сидел на кровати, Райли стоял на коленях на полу, и они прикасались друг к другу лбами, носами, пальцами, нежно и так осторожно, словно боялись причинить друг другу боль...  
...словно это не они три недели назад вели спарринг на палках...  
...и Чак закрыл глаза, а когда открыл снова, Бекетов уже не было.  
Только стакан с водой стоял.

**Отказы**  
Голова с утра болела так, что Чак всерьез задумался о ее ампутации. До медпункта он добрел, сжимая виски руками; сегодня он впервые радовался, что с ним никто не разговаривает и не трогает, он совершенно не был уверен, что сможет это пережить.  
Девочки, к счастью, как и сказал Йенси, действительно были хорошими: Чака молча усадили в кресло, сделали укол и поставили капельницу с таймером, так что уже минут через пять Чак перестал бояться, что голова лопнет от дыхания, но терпеливо досидел до конца процедуры.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал он, когда одна из девочек вытащила иглу и заклеила ранку. - Я очень благодарен.  
\- Пожалуйста, - неожиданно ответила она и ушла куда-то во внутренние помещения. Чак подождал немного, но она не вернулась, и тогда он надел жилет и тоже ушел.  
\- Что-то ты поздно, - поприветствовал его Тендо. - Еще немного, и ты бы и ужин пропустил.  
\- Не хотелось, - Чак поморщился. - А Бекетов ты видел сегодня?  
\- Бекеты на уровне "эйч", - Тендо постучал пальцем по единственному выключенному монитору на пульте. - Но я их видел, да. Тебе от них что-то надо?  
Чак пожал плечами, придвинул себе стул, сел.  
\- Саша, - начал он, задумался, неуверенно качнул головой. - Саша вчера вела себя странно. Помнишь, как Бекеты. Когда я сказал, что мама погибла. Саша тоже как будто расстроилась. Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы мама была пилотом или участвовала в переговорах...  
Он нахмурился, подался вперед.  
\- Тендо, у тебя же есть доступ к рабочим базам? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, - Тендо выставил перед собой руки, мгновенно напомнив Чаку, как брезгливо отстранился вчера Йенси.  
\- Но ты оператор! - не поверил Чак.  
\- Доступ есть, - неохотно согласился Тендо. - Но я не полезу искать информацию о твоей матери. Не думаю, что меня за это погладят по голове. Прости, Чак, я не буду рисковать своим будущим ради тебя.  
Чак сглотнул, усмехнулся с показным равнодушием.  
\- Связь же ты мне устроил, - сказал он. - В чем разница?  
На этот раз Тендо ответил не сразу, помолчал, потом еще менее охотно признался:  
\- Связь... была не моей идеей.  
Он отвернулся к пульту, щелчками сбросил на пол несколько крошек, потеребил четки на запястье, словно чувствуя себя виноватым.  
\- Что?.. - переспросил Чак. - Не твоей? А чьей?!  
Он, впрочем, знал, чьей. Монитор уровня "эйч" вспыхнул, и Чак увидел Бекетов и Кайдановских, стоящих на платформе лифта: Саша приглаживала волосы, Бекеты снимали респираторы.  
\- Там что, химическое производство? - Чак подошел ближе.  
\- Я не знаю, - Тендо как будто ("как будто"!) обрадовался возможности сменить тему. - Может, испытательный полигон. Ты же знаешь, их буры - лучшие.  
\- Да, - Чак помолчал, вспоминая глубокие шрамы на плечах Бекетов. - Лучшие...  
На экране видно было, как Йенси нажал на кнопку нулевого уровня.  
\- Я к тебе еще зайду, - пообещал Чак, хлопнул Тендо по плечу и поспешно вышел из пультовой.  
До лифтовых шахт он добежал даже быстрее, чем рассчитывал, так что ему хватило времени отдышаться и небрежно подпереть плечом стену, словно он давно уже здесь стоял, но Бекеты лишь смерили его одинаковыми взглядами, и только Саша улыбнулась, впрочем, довольно рассеянно.  
\- Привет, Чарльз, - сказала она. - Как голова?  
\- После капельницы - отлично, - честно ответил Чак. - Йенси, Райли!..  
Он вдруг понял, что не знает, как обращаться к ним вместе. "Бекеты", как на переговорах?.. "Сиблинги", как назвал их вчера Алексей?..  
Бекеты остановились, неохотно обернулись.  
\- Чего тебе, Хансен? - совсем уже неприветливо спросил Райли. Йенси с силой провел рукой по лицу и волосам, и Чак понял кое-что еще: у них тоже болят головы. Только они не могут пойти в медпункт.  
Они же Бекеты, они крутые.  
Чак сморгнул.  
"А если бы сейчас случился прорыв?" - подумал он растерянно.  
\- Ну? - поторопил Райли.  
\- Вы его запугали, - Саша обошла Чака кругом, сочувственно поджала губы. - Он же ни в чем не виноват.  
\- Александра, - позвал молчавший до этого Алексей. Саша посмотрела на него и замолчала.  
\- Дайте мне какое-нибудь дело, - сказал Чак угрюмо. - Понятно, что в пилоты не возьмете. Ну, в доки хоть. В техники. Я немножко разбираюсь в электропитании...  
Йенси снова потер лицо, посмотрел на Райли.  
Райли раздул ноздри и медленно открыл рот.  
\- Нет, - ответил он.  
И ушел, не оглядываясь.

**Ненависть**  
Двое суток Чак злился, крейсировал между тренажерным залом и столовой, и лишь на третий день, разбив окончательно кулаки о грушу, он понял, что вариантов на самом деле у него нет: либо он договорится с ними, либо они его раздавят.  
Это было новое ощущение в жизни Чака. Никогда прежде ему не приходилось отступать, он никого не боялся и всегда получал то, чего хотел - кроме, разве что, отцовского внимания, но отец все-таки его любил, теперь Чак знал это, благодаря Бекетам, что самое парадоксальное, и вот теперь Бекеты стали камнем преткновения, который нельзя было ни обойти, ни уничтожить.  
\- Чем они вообще занимаются? - огорошил он Тендо, появляясь в пультовой.  
\- Кто?.. - Тендо чуть не опрокинул свой кофе. - А. Чак. Ты о Бекетах?  
\- Да уж не о Кайдановских, - Чак передернул плечами. - Чем они занимаются? Ты же все знаешь.  
\- Не все, - поправил Тендо. - И я могу судить только о том времени, когда они перед камерами или идут в Разлом.  
\- А часто они сами ходят? - Чак сделал приглашающий жест. - Ну же. То тебя не заткнуть, то клещами надо вытягивать.  
\- Меня пугает твой энтузиазм, - признался Тендо. - Неделю назад тебе не было ни до кого дела, что изменилось, Чак?  
\- Все, - отрезал Чак. - Вернемся к Бекетам, ага?  
Тендо поджал губы, покрутился на стуле, помолчал.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он наконец. - Только давай так: если я чего-то не могу, то я не могу, хорошо? И ты не давишь на меня и не требуешь невозможного.  
\- По рукам, - Чак протянул ладонь, и Тендо неуверенно ее пожал, взглянул с сомнением на свежий пластырь.  
\- Ладно, - повторил он. - Ну, смотри: дежурства по Разлому жестко расписаны, и Бекеты в обойме один раз в четную неделю, дважды в нечетную. Вахта у них всегда "собачья".  
"Еще бы, - хмыкнул Чак мысленно. - Они же герои!.."  
\- Три раза в неделю они разгребают бумаги. Всегда вечером, - продолжил Тендо, и вот это уже Чака удивило.  
\- Бумаги? - переспросил он.  
\- Конечно, - Тендо пожал плечами. - Чего ты хочешь? Знаешь, сколько документации проходит по Куполу и окраинам? Да, большая часть в электронном виде, но одни визы сколько времени занимают. Разве твой отец не имел с этим дела?  
\- Я не знаю, - Чаку стало не по себе. - Мы не много времени проводили вместе.  
Тендо это как будто устроило.  
\- Ну, в общем, это что касается жесткого распорядка, - подытожил он. - Остальное - на их усмотрение. Они как-то всегда находят себе дело. В медицинский блок только не лезут...  
\- Да, "не лезут" - это хорошее определение, - согласился Райли, входя. Тендо оцепенел. Чак медленно поднялся.  
Райли был один, впервые за все время, что Чак знал Бекетов, и Райли определенно был зол.  
\- Пошел вон, щеночек, - тихо сказал Райли.  
\- Я ничего вам не сделал, - уперся Чак. - Какого хера?! Вы хотели меня заполучить, чтобы досадить моему отцу, так? Потому что он улетел тогда, а ваш - ушел в Разлом и погиб?! Мстите моему отцу через меня?!  
Райли вдруг рассмеялся.  
\- Да уж, - он покачал головой. - Тендо, выдохни, я не собираюсь жрать тебя живьем. Чак, пошел вон, не зли меня, в самом деле. И проходку дай сюда.  
\- Не дам, - Чак демонстративно запихнул ее под свитер. - Хочешь попробовать отобрать?  
Он не успел договорить, потому что Райли шагнул к нему и ударил под дых, добавил коленом в живот и в лицо, и рот Чака снова, как в тот раз, наполнился кровью, но в этот раз Чак ударил в ответ, сдирая и без того распухшие руки о ремень с карабинами.  
Вышло жалко и нелепо.  
Райли стряхнул его с себя, как взрослая собака стряхивает щенка, вытащил проходку из-под свитера и пальцами сломал пополам.  
\- Не надо ничего делать за нашей спиной, Хансен, - сказал он терпеливо. - Не получится.  
\- Что тут происходит? - недоуменно спросил Йенси. - Райли, твою мать.  
\- Она и твоя мать тоже! - внезапно огрызнулся Райли.  
Чак замер, стараясь даже не дышать.  
Райли поднялся на ноги, медленно подошел к брату, но не вплотную, на расстояние удара, как с оторопью понял Чак, и это показалось Чаку настолько страшным, что он едва не закрыл глаза, когда Йенси поднял руки.  
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Йенси, и Райли сник и позволил себя обнять, положил голову Йенси на плечо.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Йенси снова.  
\- Я ему нос сломал, - глухо ответил Райли. - И проходку. Его интересовало, чем мы обычно заняты, да, Тендо? Хватит, надоело.  
Йенси вздохнул, погладил его по голове.  
\- Да, - согласился он. - В самом деле, надо с этим завязывать. Сейчас я пацана сдам девочкам, и обговорим это, ладно?  
\- Ладно, - Райли с видимой неохотой выпрямился. - Буду в ангаре.  
Йенси кивнул, подошел к Чаку и протянул руку.  
\- Вставай, - сказал он. - Не было под Куполом забот, взяли под Купол заложника.  
Чак счел за лучшее промолчать.

**Йенси**  
\- Чем бы ты хотел заняться? - спросил Йенси, когда они отошли от пультовой.  
"Все равно", - чуть не ответил Чак, но понял, что так легко не отделается.  
\- Я пилот, - не особо разборчиво произнес он. - Я хочу быть пилотом. Меня этому учили, у меня отличные показатели.  
\- А еще? - последнюю фразу Йенси как будто пропустил мимо ушей.  
\- Пуско-наладочные работы, - Чак кашлянул, сплюнул кровь на рукав, все равно свитер пропал: Райли, оказывается, порвал ворот, доставая проходку. - Немножко по энергосбережению работал...  
\- Я не спрашиваю, где ты работал, - перебил Йенси. - Я спрашиваю, чего ты хочешь.  
Чак остановился.  
\- Да вы что, прикалываетесь? - он отнял руку от лица, вытер кровь под носом. - Я, блядь, три месяца уже ничего не делаю! Я хочу пилотировать! Я хочу таскать кабели! Я хочу хоть что-нибудь делать!..  
\- Не ори, - снова перебил Йенси.  
В отличие от Райли он совсем не злился, но выглядел таким смертельно уставшим, что Чак не удержался, спросил:  
\- Что-то случилось, да?..  
\- Да, - согласился Йенси. - Шагай, пацан. Мне совершенно не улыбается потом объяснять твоему отцу, почему у тебя нос другой формы.  
\- У меня мамин нос, - зачем-то уточнил Чак.  
\- Я знаю, - отрезал Йенси, но все-таки препираться с ним было не так стремно, как с Райли, и Чак рискнул:  
\- Откуда? Вы знали мою маму?  
Йенси рассмеялся - совсем как Райли, прежде чем тот велел Чаку отдать проходку.  
\- Да, - подтвердил он. - Знали. Хочешь еще что-нибудь спросить?  
Чак хотел, Чак думал, что откроет рот и скажет: "Вы мстите за что-то моему отцу?"  
\- Вы меня ненавидите? - вырвалось у него.  
Теперь остановился Йенси, посмотрел на Чака, помолчал.  
\- Уже нет, - ответил он, и Чак еще не понял, что он чувствует, облегчение или разочарование, когда Йенси добавил:  
\- Но это ничего не значит.

**"Эйч"**  
Нос в этот раз пришлось вправлять хирургическим путем, но когда сняли фиксаторы, Чак не заметил никаких изменений. "Словно Йенси сказал им, что это важно, что у меня мамин нос", - подумал Чак и сглотнул непрошенный ком в горле, отвернулся от зеркала.  
Словно это в самом деле было важно.  
Его новая проходка действовала на столовую и тренажерный зал, и да, конечно, на все коридоры нулевого и первого уровня, но что было Чаку с тех коридоров? Пройти за кем-нибудь из техников или рейнджеров он больше не пытался, более того, он перестал ходить и в зал, сидел у себя в комнате или в столовой. Его по-прежнему никто не трогал, только Бекеты, но через пару дней Чак научился так рассчитывать время, чтобы с Бекетами не сталкиваться.  
У него в ушах все еще звучали слова Йенси: "Это ничего не значит".  
У Бекетов определенно были к нему претензии, теперь Чак практически был уверен, что они забрали его в заложники, чтобы за что-то отыграться, возможно, действительно за смерть отца, за то, что было потом, что Райли назвал "веселухой". Но что-то изменилось. Что-то в нем (или не в нем?) заставило Бекетов передумать.  
Вот только Чак не был уверен, что стало лучше.  
Он ткнул в эту кнопку случайно, просто не посмотрел, нажал по привычке, и лифтовая платформа дрогнула и пошла вниз, а не вверх. Чак напрягся, потом расслабился: в самом деле, куда он попадет со своей убогой проходкой? - но лифт проскочил сразу два уровня, и тогда Чак взглянул на табло, и прикусил губу, увидев, что едет на уровень "эйч".  
\- Там даже камер нет, - пробормотал он, утешая себя. - Туда меня точно не пустят.  
Двери открылись в пустой шлюз с висящими на стене респираторами.  
"Они меня убьют", - подумал Чак.  
И сошел с платформы.  
Респираторы оказались слабенькие, класса М2, противопылевые, но Чак все-таки натянул один, чтобы не раздражать едва зажившую слизистую носа, подошел к двери на противоположной стороне, поискал сканер, но не нашел, и на удачу крутанул рычаг.  
\- Пожалуйста, наденьте респиратор, - предупредил механический голос.  
Дверь повернулась на петлях, Чак переступил порог.  
На первый взгляд здесь не было ничего необычного: такой же коридор, такие же лампы, как везде; Чак старался идти тише и чуть не отпрыгнул, когда на него из-за угла выехал погрузчик, но техник-водитель только сделал ему знак отодвинуться с дороги, и Чак так и поступил, и только потом сообразил, что произошло.  
Погрузчик не остановился. Его не игнорировали.  
По коридору он вышел в огромный зал и замер, невольно схватившись рукой за перила балкона, опоясывающего зал под самым потолком: здесь делали буры.  
Внизу было, наверное, больше людей, чем Чак видел в Анкориджском Куполе за все время своего пребывания, внизу кипела работа, искрили сварочные аппараты, грохотали пневматические молотки, визжали станки, нарезая металлические болванки.  
А в конце зала, темная на темном фоне, возвышалась громадная, в высоту зала, человекоподобная фигура.  
\- Заебись, - беззвучно прошептал Чак.

**Правда**  
Чак не знал, сколько простоял так, держась за перила, но когда он обернулся, чтобы вернуться к себе, то увидел Бекетов, с интересом его разглядывающих.  
"Метров сто, - машинально прикинул Чак расстояние до пола. - Сразу насмерть хотя бы".  
Он двумя руками, чтобы не задеть нос, снял респиратор.  
\- Что это за хрень там, у стены? - спросил он.  
Бекеты переглянулись, затем Райли сделал шаг вперед, и Чак непроизвольно отступил назад, уперся спиной в перила. Райли остановился, поднял руки, словно демонстрируя мирные намерения, потом подошел ближе, взял у Чака респиратор и прижал к его лицу.  
Чак помедлил и застегнул крепления, нечаянно дотронувшись при этом до запястья Райли, и Райли убрал руку слишком поспешно, почти отдернул.  
Йенси кивнул назад, на выход, первым пошел вперед, за ним - Райли, и Чак счел за лучшее не отставать. Он понятия не имел, что они скажут или сделают, но играть с ними в прятки на производственном уровне определенно не было хорошей идеей, даже в первую сотню лучших не входило.  
\- Там, внизу, гальваника, - сказал Йенси, когда в шлюзе они сняли респираторы. - Не надо этим дышать, пожалей свой бедный нос.  
Чак нахмурился. Йенси сейчас... пошутил?  
\- Не буду, - только и смог ответить он вслух.  
\- Хорошо, - Йенси кивнул. Они с Райли как будто не злились, и Чак осторожно поинтересовался:  
\- С Тендо все в порядке? Он не был виноват тогда, это моя инициатива...  
\- Да уж понятно, что не его, - Райли усмехнулся. - Не волнуйся. Твой Тендо жив-здоров. Он действительно... - он осекся, поморщился. - Ладно. Все с ним нормально.  
Он посмотрел на Йенси, пожал плечами.  
\- Может, ты и прав, - сказал он непонятно. - Но я не думаю. Двадцать лет.  
\- А варианты?.. - возразил Йенси.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Райли без особого энтузиазма.  
Он похлопал себя по карманам комбинезона, достал проходку на шнурке и протянул Чаку.  
\- Держи. Запирать тебя все равно бесполезно, как я погляжу.  
У Чака запылали уши, но проходку - с его именем и фотографией! - он все-таки взял, повесил на шею поверх свитера.  
\- Там же нет замка, - неловко объяснил он.  
\- А от кого запираться-то? Дураков нет, на уровень "эйч" просто так ездить, - Райли покосился на него. - Ну, то есть, не было.  
\- Как тебя вообще туда занесло? - поинтересовался Йенси.  
\- Кнопкой промахнулся, - признался Чак.  
Бекеты переглянулись и синхронно покачали головами.  
\- Я не могу, - сказал Райли. - Не хочу.  
\- А я не могу больше молчать, - Йенси пожал плечами. - Это нечестно. Он имеет право знать.  
Чак задержал дыхание. Лифт остановился, и Бекеты так же синхронно кивнули ему, чтобы он выходил, вышли за ним и, фактически взяв в клещи, повели его к торцу коридора, где, Чак помнил, была жалкая пародия на оранжерею. Сейчас там сидела компания рейнджеров; при появлении Бекетов все повскакивали на ноги и испарились по первому же жесту.  
\- Садись, - приказал Йенси. Чак послушно опустился на скамью. Райли отошел к стене, уперся в нее кулаками. Йенси оглянулся на него, поднял руку, словно хотел дотронуться, но так ничего и не сделал, промолчал, закусил губу, а затем вытащил из кармана коробочку для таблеток, которую Чак уже видел, когда Йенси хотел отдать Райли выигрыш за пари.  
Теперь Йенси кинул коробочку ему, Чак машинально поймал и понял, что ошибся: это был медальон. Старый, потертый, с выпавшими камнями. Женский.  
\- Открой, - велел Йенси. Райли издал какой-то непонятный звук, Чак посмотрел на него, и Йенси тоже, и Райли как будто почувствовал, обернулся, скрипнул зубами.  
\- Открывай, - сказал он, подошел к Йенси со спины и положил подбородок ему на плечо. Йенси поднял руку и натурально почесал его за ухом; Чак сморгнул, отвернулся и открыл медальон.  
И снова задержал дыхание.  
\- Это моя мама, - вырвалось у него.  
\- Это наша мама, - поправил Йенси.

**Разговор**  
\- Нет, - машинально сказал Чак. - Я не хочу.  
\- Да мы тоже не особенно рады, - Райли выпрямился и скрестил руки на груди. - И я бы просто сбыл тебя твоему папочке обратно через пару месяцев, но Йенси считает, что ты должен знать. Кстати, наверное, он прав, это гораздо лучше, чем просто отправить тебя домой.  
\- Мы действительно хотели действовать через тебя, Чак, - Йенси вздохнул. - Но нам нужен был не твой отец, а твоя мать. Наша мать. Мы не знали, что она погибла, иначе не стали бы связываться.  
\- Я не верю, - Чак встал, не выпуская медальон из рук. На фотографии Анжела была совсем молодой, и у Чака тоже была такая фотография в альбоме, но одного этого было недостаточно, чтобы поверить, что Бекеты говорят правду.  
\- А как же Жасмин?! - ухватился он за внезапную мысль. - Она младше меня. Она не могла...  
\- Она не дочь Анжелы, - Йенси сделал шаг назад и сел на скамью, и Райли сел рядом с ним, касаясь плечом и коленом, как на переговорах. - Жасмин - наша сестра только по отцу. Ты - наш брат только по матери.  
\- Я не верю, - повторил Чак.  
\- Хочешь экспертизу ДНК? - предложил Райли, и у него был такой усталый голос человека, который понял всю бессмысленность происходящего, что Чака словно чем-то тяжелым по голове огрели, и он пошатнулся и опустился обратно на скамью, подставив руку, чтобы не промахнуться.  
Они просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга.  
Потом Чак спросил:  
\- А чего вы хотели?  
\- Увидеться, - Йенси облизал губы. - Чак, последний раз мы видели нашу мать, когда двадцать два года назад она поехала с отцом на переговоры.  
\- Мне было четыре, - добавил Райли, опустил голову.  
\- Мы надеялись, она захочет поменяться, - Йенси пожал плечами. - Спасти тебя от этой участи.  
\- Герку стоило бы нам сказать, - согласился Райли. - Мы бы взяли Готлиба.  
Чак не знал, что ответить. "Мне было четыре", - сказал Райли, и это перевернуло мир Чака с ног на голову. Он думал, что страдал, когда мама погибла, думал, что ему ее не хватает, но что должны были чувствовать Бекеты, когда Анжела просто не захотела вернуться?!  
\- Она не могла, - Чак потряс головой, - она не могла бы бросить... бросить вас...  
\- Смогла, - теперь пожал плечами Райли. - Через два года, когда назначили новый обмен, она уже была беременна тобой. Видимо, твой отец в молодости был совершенно неотразим, - он хмыкнул.  
Чак отвернулся, встал, прошелся между лотками с травой, остановился спиной к Бекетам. Медальон удобно лежал в кулаке, Чак сжал его, встряхнул; он понятия не имел, что делать, что сказать, как вообще жить дальше с этим новым знанием. Он не хотел верить, не поверил бы, если б мог, но спокойное, усталое предложение Райли прозвучало убедительнее, чем все другое до и после.  
"Хочешь экспертизу ДНК?"  
И еще: "Мне было четыре".  
Это чувство Чак знал, и Чак был уверен, что это не ложь.  
Она бросила их. Осталась в Сиднейском Куполе и родила Герку его, Чака.  
Чак зажмурился.  
\- Чарльз, - позвал Йенси.  
\- Мы растерялись, - вмешался Райли. - Все ждали, когда же она отреагирует, а потом ты сказал, что она погибла, - он усмехнулся. - Так что я совершенно напрасно сломал тебе нос оба раза. Если захочешь реванша, я не стану сопротивляться.  
\- Я не понимаю, - невпопад ответил Чак. Бекеты замолчали, и Чак обернулся, но смотрел все равно не на них, а на фотографию Анжелы в медальоне. - Я не понимаю, - повторил он, чувствуя, как слезы на глаза наворачиваются. - Почему она... как она могла просто уехать?!  
\- Ну, она не "просто уехала", - Йенси подобрал под себя ноги, ботинки прошуршали по бетону. - Думаю, ее потребовали так же, как мы потребовали тебя. Анкоридж не был тогда самым сильным Куполом, музыку заказывали не мы. Думаю, у наших ро... у нее и Ричарда не оставалось выбора.  
\- Но как она могла не вернуться?! - Чак поднял голову. - Из-за меня?! Из-за Герка?..  
Он не понял, в какой момент Бекеты вдруг оказались на ногах и совсем рядом. Они просто стояли и смотрели на него, потом переглянулись.  
\- Чарльз, - сказал Йенси тихо, - ты не виноват. Твоей вины тут нет, слышишь?  
\- Что? - растерялся Чак.  
Бекеты снова переглянулись.  
\- Ладно, - Йенси вытер лицо рукой. - Все.  
Он осторожно забрал у Чака медальон.  
\- Через месяц ты вернешься домой, - пообещал он. - Поменяем тебя на Готлиба.  
\- И все?.. - недоверчиво спросил Чак.  
\- И все. А ты что, домой не хочешь? - Райли заложил руки за ремень. - Море, солнце. Кенгуру.  
\- Сам ты... кенгуру, - обиделся Чак и отступил на шаг, но Бекеты переглянулись в третий раз и внезапно расхохотались.  
\- Ну да, - согласился Райли, отсмеявшись. - Кен-гу-ру.  
Они развернулись, чтобы уйти, они почти ушли, когда Чак вдруг сообразил, что это действительно все, что они закончили с ним. Что больше ничего не будет.  
\- Стойте! - крикнул он.  
Бекеты оглянулись.  
\- Чего тебе, пацан? - поинтересовался Йенси.  
\- Я хочу экспертизу, - ответил Чак.

**Одиночество**  
Он сам не знал, чего он ждал от результатов. Бекеты предсказуемо хмыкнули и пожали плечами, а Чак долго смотрел на цифры и графики, но видел только последнюю строчку, расшифровку для неспециалистов: да, ДНК родственная, и да, совпадает "материнская" ее часть. Совпадает.  
Он, Чак - самый младший щеночек.  
\- А Кайдановские знают, да? - спросил Чак зачем-то.  
\- Кайдановские знают, - подтвердил Йенси. - Они присутствовали, когда Анжелу отдали и когда она не вернулась...  
Он задумался, вздохнул и стер результаты из базы.  
\- Но... - заикнулся Чак.  
\- Тебе зачем? - Йенси посмотрел исподлобья. - Отца шокировать своим сакральным знанием? Или собираешься претендовать на треть нашего Купола?  
\- Нет, я... - Чак замолчал.  
\- Кайдановские назначили встречу, - Йенси как будто не обратил внимания на его заминку. - Сделай одолжение, не просвещай пока никого, что вернешься. Пусть будет сюрпризом. Я не могу тебе приказывать, разумеется, но мы были бы признательны.  
\- Поддерживаете репутацию загадочных монстров? - поинтересовался Чак, внезапно осмелев.  
\- А мы и есть монстры, - вмешался молчащий до этого Райли.  
\- Да, - задумчиво согласился Йенси. - Верно.  
Он снова вздохнул.  
\- В общем, потерпи немного, - подытожил он. - Скоро это все закончится.  
Чаку показалось, что Йенси какой-то другой смысл вкладывает в слово "все", но уточнять он не стал, и они оставили его одного.  
Опять.  
Чак сам не заметил, как снова оказался на уровне "эйч". Возможно, дело было в том, что тут не работала дурацкая установка на изоляцию, и Чак, натянув порванный и заштопанный свитер, спустился в самый низ, в дым и пыль, подержал инструменты тут, помог закрепить кабель там, покопался в моторе, оставленном на списание, и мотор заработал, и Чак удостоился хлопка по плечу: здесь никто не разговаривал вслух, только жестами и прикосновениями, и это все было бы реально круто, если бы не одно "но".  
Этого уже было недостаточно.  
Иногда Чак хотел, чтобы Райли снова сломал ему нос, черт с ним, с носом, но даже при самом недружелюбном контакте Бекеты разговаривали с ним, смотрели на него, учитывали его в своих планах. Техникам здесь, на дне зала, было все равно, придет Чак завтра или нет, и Бекетам, наверное, тоже, но Чак не мог заставить себя в это поверить, как ни пытался.  
Они ведь с самого начала его признали. Не говорили ему, да, но они не сомневались, что он их младший брат.  
Чак вздрогнул, произнеся про себя это слово.  
Он знал, что завидует. Бекетам, Гейджам, своему отцу, всем, кто не оставался один. Чак заговорил об этом как-то, еще когда жива была мама, и его познакомили с Мако, но она была чужая, совсем другая, и они привязались друг к другу, но не доверительно, а просто как к чему-то привычному, стабильному в непостоянном при-Разломном мире.  
И Бекеты пробили Чака навылет, затронули самое больное, самое сокровенное, а потом просто ушли, и Чак не знал, что ему делать с этими новыми ощущениями.  
То есть, конечно, знал.  
И, конечно, он просто терпел и отсчитывал дни до возвращения домой.  
Но когда он сидел на полу возле свалки бракованных деталей, и Райли подошел и протянул ему руку, предлагая подняться, Чак вцепился в него так, как не вцеплялся никогда даже в отца.  
Райли ничего об этом не сказал.  
Словно не заметил.  
Только указал головой на выход.

**Егерь**  
\- Не расскажете мне о той штуке в конце зала? - спросил Чак, собираясь на все сто процентов использовать эту неожиданную встречу. - Она выглядит впечатляюще.  
Бекеты заухмылялись.  
\- Это егерь, - ответили они хором, переглянулись, и Йенси кивнул, мол, продолжай.  
\- Это егерь, - повторил Райли. - "Охотник" с немецкого. Один из самых дорогих и по итогам бессмысленных проектов. Думали, может, если сделать что-то соразмерное кайдзю, проще будет их бить, но затея себя не оправдала.  
\- Он не запускается? - осторожно уточнил Чак.  
\- Почему, запускается, - Райли пожал плечами. У него щека была испачкана сажей, но Йенси об этом молчал, хотя точно видел, и Чак тоже не полез с комментариями.  
\- Просто нерентабельно, - добавил Райли. - Смотри, когда кайдзю проламывают бур, ты меняешь что?  
Чак не сразу понял, что от него действительно ждут ответа.  
\- Обшивку, кожухи приборов, отдельные узлы, - сказал он поспешно. - Проводку, если погорела.  
\- Угу, - согласился Райли. - В самом крайнем случае можно заменить экзоскелет в сборе.  
Он произнес это очень спокойно, как что-то обыденное, но Чак все-таки коротко, судорожно вздохнул, потому что бур нуждался в замене экзоскелета только в случае гибели пилота.  
\- ...а эта штука совершенно не серийная. Экзоскелет - единственное, что в ней можно заменить легко и быстро, но какой в этом смысл? Нештатные узлы, не типовая разводка кабелей, энергопотребление с бурами просто несравнимо, нам пришлось поставить атомный реактор, чтобы егерь хотя бы двигался, - Райли снова пожал плечами. - Мы его заглушили, но еще не деактивировали, - он усмехнулся. - Ребятам вроде как жалко его, все-таки два года собирали. Они ему даже имя дали.  
\- Ну да, - Йенси кивнул и улыбнулся. - "Бродяга".  
Он протянул руку и стер сажу со щеки Райли, показал ему испачканный палец.  
\- А как он в бою? - полюбопытствовал Чак. - И почему никто не узнал, что вы такую штуку запустили? Датчики же фиксируют, что проходит через Периметр.  
\- Да не был он в бою, - Райли отмахнулся. - Дошел до противоположной стены, сделал один залп - там дыра за его спиной, так толком и не заделали, - и мы прикрыли проект. Круто, это да. Но дофига дорого, нет смысла.  
\- А изнутри... - начал Чак и понял, что перегнул палку: Бекеты перестали улыбаться, Йенси наморщил лоб, Райли сунул руки в карманы, повесив респиратор на запястье.  
\- Внутри ничего интересного, - закончил он. - И ты все равно не успеешь увидеть. На расконсервацию уйдет больше недели.  
\- Значит, через неделю меня уже здесь не будет? - не то спросил, не то констатировал Чак.  
Бекеты посмотрели на него и синхронно кивнули.  
\- Надеюсь, что да, - добавил Райли.  
Чак отвернулся и прикусил губу.

**Отсчет**  
Тендо устроил ему еще один разговор с отцом. По своей инициативе или снова по распоряжению Бекетов, Чак не знал и не особенно хотел узнать, и его раздрай, видимо, был настолько заметен, что Герк спросил:  
\- Чак, все в порядке?  
\- А ты как думаешь? - огрызнулся Чак, передернул плечами и ляпнул первое, что в голову пришло: - Я живу фактически один где-то на краю света, здесь двенадцать градусов в помещении, я уже четыре месяца не видел солнца...  
Он вовремя осадил себя, чтобы не выпалить что-нибудь про Бекетов, но и этого хватило, чтобы отец посмотрел на него с неподдельной жалостью.  
\- Чак, - сказал он, поднял руку, словно хотел прикоснуться к экрану. - Я должен был...  
\- Ничего ты не должен! - Чак встал, опрокинув стул, наклонился к монитору. - Не надо меня жалеть, слышишь?! Я пилот! Я рейнджер! И хватит об этом, и больше никаких разговоров, хватит, я вообще зря это затеял!  
\- Чак, стой! - позвал Герк. - Чак, остано...  
Чак разорвал связь, выпрямился, постоял, шумно, коротко дыша, глядя в темный экран.  
\- Ты никогда раньше не был заложником? - спросил Тендо.  
Чак вздрогнул: он уже забыл, что Тендо сидит в этой же комнате, чуть позади, вне зоны видимости камеры.  
\- Нет, - неохотно ответил Чак. - Первый раз.  
\- Не повезло, - Тендо покачал головой. - Можно дать тебе совет?  
\- Нет, - снова огрызнулся Чак. - Обойдусь.  
Тендо смерил его взглядом, помолчал, улыбнулся.  
\- И все-таки я дам, - сказал он. - Тебе нужна помощь. Ты не выдержишь два года, если будешь бросаться на людей, как сейчас. Тем более на своего отца.  
Чак рассмеялся.  
\- О да, - согласился он досадливо. - Два года я точно не выдержу.  
"Мне и не надо, - закончил он про себя. - Всего два дня осталось".  
Он знал, в ангаре уже готовили самолет, и Чак уложил сумку и сунул ее под кровать, чтобы просто вытащить и пойти, когда Бекеты скажут, что пора, Чак сходил в последний раз на уровень "эйч" и дошел по балкону до егеря, темного и мрачного в своей неподвижности, Чак даже в медпункт зашел и попросил девочек его подстричь, и одна согласилась и ловко сняла машинкой весь тот бардак, который образовался на его голове за четыре месяца.  
Вот только никакой радости Чак не чувствовал, только раздражение, усталость и отчаяние.  
\- Спасибо за связь, - грубо сказал он и вышел, потоптался немного в коридоре, раздумывая, куда пойти, и наконец свернул к лифту, еще не зная, станет ли снова спускаться к "Бродяге".  
Но он не успел.  
Он поднимал руку, чтобы вызвать платформу, когда с парализующим, омерзительным звуком включилась система оповещения о прорыве Периметра.

**Прорыв**  
Чак скатился на пусковой уровень раньше, чем понял, что ему тут делать нечего, отпрянул в сторону, чтобы не мешать, потом увидел Бекетов; их бур, темно-синий, с номером "34" на боку, стоял первым перед катапультой, Бекеты одевались сами, техники закрепили им контакторы экзоскелета лишь на спину и бедра, и через две минуты сорок семь секунд - Чак сверился с табло, - Бекеты уже нырнули в конн-поды бура.  
"Можно быстрее, - подумал Чак с ревностью и завистью. - Я бы за полторы минуты управился".  
Вот только его никто не звал, и Чак спустился вниз, лишь когда все девять буров ушли в Разлом.  
Никто не спрашивал его, что он тут делает, но пару раз ему мимолетно кивнули - все-таки, пребывание на уровне "эйч" не прошло впустую. Чак остановился перед интерактивным табло, регистрирующим датчики жизнедеятельности пилотов, поискал взглядом Бекетов.  
В отсеке никто не суетился. Как только пилоты начали одеваться, сирена замолчала, остались мигать только аварийные красные лампы; зону выхода из Разлома очистили полностью, оградили сигнальной лентой, за которой ждали медики - Чак насчитал девять нарядов, по числу буров, - и техники. Рейнджеров не было, и это Чака немного удивило: если они перезаряжают буры для вторичного погружения, неужели не меняют пилотов? Да, Саша говорила, что Бекеты простояли шесть часов, но это же исключение, не правило?..  
Он перевел дух, потянул воротник свитера, почувствовав, что стало жарко, затем снял его, положил на ящики у стены, помедлил и расстегнул ремень, вытащил из брюк. Он был абсолютно уверен, никто не пустит его в бур, да ему и не с кем идти, Бекеты не проверяли его на совместимость, и все-таки Чак снял часы и расшнуровал ботинки, сел на корточки, потом на пол так, чтобы видеть табло.  
Он задержал дыхание, когда два датчика погасли парой: Анкориджский Купол только что потерял бур с пилотами. Чак вытер лицо, мысленно - и машинально - проговорил традиционные слова прощания, а когда он поднял голову снова, медицинских нарядов за лентой было уже только восемь.  
"Ничего лишнего, - Чак сглотнул. - Рационализм. Рентабельность..."  
Он сжал кулаки и медленно встал, подошел ближе к ленте, вглядываясь в лица, но от него отворачивались, хотя по-прежнему ничего не говорили.  
\- Кто это был? - спросил Чак у девочки, которая его стригла.  
\- Сэвьер и Соколова, - ответила она, не поднимая головы.  
Сказать слова прощания вслух Чак не решился, встал неподалеку, расставив ноги, заложил большие пальцы за пояс брюк и только по паре косых взглядов сообразил, что почти полностью копирует любимую позу Райли.  
"Наплевать", - решил он, отыскал глазами датчики Бекетов и хотел мысленно пожелать им удачи, когда один из датчиков внезапно погас.  
\- Один-три-четыре, старт, - объявил кто-то очень тихо, растянув последнее слово. Чак никак не мог понять, что за старт, что они делают; рейнджеров по-прежнему не было, более того, в отсеке вдруг стало так тихо, что Чак услышал, как дышит стоящий рядом с ним техник.  
И тут до него дошло: кто-то из Бекетов погиб. Кто-то из Бекетов не вернется.  
...и почему они вообще считают, что кто-то из них вернется один?..

**Замена**  
Бур проломил Периметр рядом со штатным проколом, Чак думал, он грохнется на пол, давя людей и оборудование, но бур опустился плавно и без толчка, и медики оказались рядом даже раньше, чем откинулась крышка.  
\- ..нси, Йенси! - захлебываясь, орал Райли. - Йенси!..  
Он распахнул второй люк, выдрал что-то и отшвырнул в сторону, приподнял брата на руках и выронил, заорал снова, упал на колени, и Чак нырнул под ленту и бросился к нему. Никто не останавливал его и не мешал, и Чак успел перехватить Райли за плечи, прежде чем Райли, уже замахнувшийся, ударил бы медсестру, попытавшуюся отнять у него Йенси.  
\- Райли! - крикнул Чак. - Райли, не надо! Они хотят помочь!  
Он понятия не имел, чем тут можно помочь, Йенси был весь в крови и выглядел не слишком живым, но Чак все-таки вцепился в воротник-коннектор и оттащил Райли чуть назад, и тут же получил за это по ребрам, потом еще раз, и ответил, врезал Райли локтем и, к своему удивлению, попал.  
Райли тряхнул головой, потом еще раз, оглянулся.  
\- Стоять! - рявкнул Чак неожиданно даже для себя. - Они спецы, в отличие от тебя! Не лезь в медицинский блок!  
Ему стало немножко легче, когда он увидел, как Йенси грузят на платформу, облепляя датчиками, стирая кровь с лица, что-то поспешно вкалывая: с мертвым бы не стали возиться, мертвого просто увезли бы с глаз Райли. Это, конечно, тоже ничего не гарантировало, Чак прекрасно понимал, что Йенси может не дожить даже до медпункта, но все-таки сейчас он был жив, и Чак не замедлил это озвучить.  
\- Да, - сказал Райли совершенно ровным голосом. - Верно.  
Он поднялся на ноги, покрутил головой и шагнул обратно к буру.  
\- Ты куда?! - спросил Чак вслед.  
\- Там мои ребята, - бросил Райли через плечо. - И дофига гражданских.  
\- Ты не можешь пилотировать один! - Чак догнал его, схватил за руку, но Райли стряхнул его, едва заметив.  
\- Могу, - сказал он.  
Чак преградил ему путь.  
\- Тогда я иду с тобой, - заявил он.  
Райли молча указал на пол, Чак посмотрел туда и только теперь оторопел: рядом с буром в пятнах крови валялся вырванный с креплениями экзоскелет, вырванный прямо на глазах у Чака голыми руками Райли Бекета.  
Чак онемел, а Райли обошел его и попросил почти спокойно:  
\- Подзарядите меня.  
\- Ты не можешь идти один! - заорал Чак, не выдержав. Райли не ответил, только привалился к боку бура, и тогда Чак, сам не зная, зачем, крикнул:  
\- Ты обязан меня взять! Я твой брат, мы точно совместимы!  
Он не думал, что в отсеке может стать тише, чем было, когда погас один из датчиков.  
Райли медленно повернул голову. Посмотрел на экзоскелет на полу. На Чака. На экзоскелет.  
\- Райли, готово, - сказал кто-то из техников.  
\- Спасибо, - Райли кивнул, не отводя взгляда от Чака.  
\- Дайте ему коннекторы, - велел он наконец. - Сядешь вперед.  
Они оба понимали, что это значит: Райли пойдет без экзоскелета.  
Верная смерть.  
\- Если я погасну, - сухо добавил Райли, когда за ними закрылись люки, - возвращайся немедленно. Мне на хрен не нужна война с Австралией.  
\- Я понял, - подтвердил Чак. И добавил исключительно по наитию: - С ним все будет в порядке.  
Райли издал непонятный звук и, без предупреждения включив пятую передачу, швырнул бур в Разлом.

**Возвращение**  
Через три часа с небольшим все закончилось.  
\- Связь уверенная, - сообщил подключившийся Тендо. - Я вас вижу, Беке...  
Он осекся, и Райли кашлянул где-то за спиной Чака, но ничего не сказал.  
\- Чак, Райли, я вас вижу, - исправился Тендо. - Идите по лучу, у вас хороший курс, крена нет, просто держите прямо, и я вас вытяну.  
Сейчас Чак был рад его слышать. Он еще никогда не держал управление целиком на себе, и еще никогда он не был в дрифте с кем-то настолько яростным, настолько одержимым. Когда Чак впервые вошел в дрифт с отцом, с момента смерти Анжелы прошло уже больше пяти лет, боль и страх утихли, но в голове Райли творился сущий ад, и Чак вынужден был здорово напрячься, чтобы не утонуть в первые же секунды; впрочем, Райли быстро взял себя в руки и погасил эту бурю практически полностью, и лишь когда они с буром "13" добили кайдзю, Райли позволил себе единственный тихий стон.  
Или, как полагал Чак, просто уже не смог его сдержать: жизненные показатели Райли на приборной панели выглядели довольно скверно.  
\- Райли, у меня тут свежие сводки, - сказал Тендо. - Йенси делают операцию, и пока все идет отлично.  
Райли не ответил, и Чак рискнул.  
\- Спасибо, Тендо, - произнес он в микрофон. - Вытащи нас уже отсюда, пожалуйста.  
\- Делаю все возможное, - Тендо помедлил. - Райли, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Раз-раз, - выдохнул Райли и снова замолчал.  
Чак с сомнением взглянул на приборную панель и надавил на рычаг, понемногу наращивая скорость. Он знал, что не сумеет посадить бур так изящно, как это сделал Райли, но ему начинало казаться, что если он подождет еще минуту, плавность посадки уже не будет иметь значения.  
\- Райли, мы расчистили вам полосу, - сказала Шен из бура "13". - У нас хорошо с горючкой, садитесь первыми.  
\- Спасибо, - снова за Райли ответил Чак. - Спасибо, Хин.  
Он боялся, что не дотянет, не успеет, и этот страх парализовал его настолько, что Чак не сразу понял, почувствовав пустоту в голове, что Райли разорвал дрифт; Чак буквально вывалился из бура и остановился, держась за изодранную и почему-то склизкую обшивку, глядя на очень прямого и очень неподвижного Райли.  
Медики тоже как будто выжидали, не решаясь подойти, и Райли поднял руку, большим пальцем указал назад, на Чака.  
\- Он - Бекет, - отчеканил Райли. - Он нас сменит.  
\- Что?! - выдавил Чак.  
Ответить Райли уже не смог: рухнул плашмя, даже не попытавшись подставить руки.  
И больше не двигался.

**Угроза**  
В каком-то оцепенении Чак позволил техникам снять с себя коннекторы. Кто-то дал ему влажное полотенце, но Чак только взглянул на него и вернул обратно, так и не сообразив, что предполагалось с ним сделать; когда он немного пришел в себя, рядом с ним стояло двое: Ксичи По, второй пилот бура "13" и Адам Кейси.  
\- Райли жив, - Ксичи расправил плечи.  
\- Я рад, - Чак кивнул, облизал губы. Теперь полотенце было бы очень кстати, но больше никто не предлагал, и Чак просто облизал губы еще раз. Адам и Ксичи молча ждали, и Чак понял с ужасом, что ждут они его распоряжений. Он хотел уже сказать, что никогда никем не командовал и не имеет ни малейшего представления, что делать, но вспомнил Райли, его очень прямую спину и ровный голос:  
"Он - Бекет".  
Чак вздохнул так глубоко, что закололо в боку.  
\- Обойдемся без деталей, - сказал он решительно. - Процедуры вы знаете и без меня. Я иду в пультовую, отчеты по людям и технике хочу получить там. По людям, включая персонал и гражданских, - уточнил он, вспомнив еще и реплику Райли перед вторичным погружением. - И включая, - он запнулся, - моих братьев.  
Ксичи кивнул.  
\- Бур "34" под списание? - уточнил Адам.  
Чак оглянулся.  
\- Нет, - ответил он. - Но в починку пока не брать. Загоните куда-нибудь в угол, чтобы никто не разобрал случайно.  
Адам приподнял брови, и Чак сообразил, что сморозил глупость: в самом деле, кто станет трогать бур Бекетов?..  
Впрочем, вслух Адам лишь подтвердил, что понял, и удалился вслед за Ксичи, а Чак пошел в пультовую, чувствуя, как ломит все тело и как начинает болеть после дрифта голова.  
Тендо встретил его стаканом воды и горстью таблеток, и Чак сначала жадно выхлебал воду и лишь потом насухую разжевал и проглотил таблетки.  
\- Прости, - неожиданно сказал Тендо.  
\- За что? - не понял Чак.  
\- Я думал о тебе хуже, - Тендо вернулся на свое место. - Отчеты по погружению формируются, будут готовы минут через десять.  
\- Подождет, - Чак сел в кресло, стараясь не сутулиться, сцепил руки, сосредоточился. - Так. Сначала люди.  
"Бекеты. Райли и Йенси".  
\- Ты действительно Бекет? - тихо спросил Тендо.  
\- Да, - отмахнулся Чак. Ему казалось, что он что-то забыл, что-то очень важное, и наконец до него дошло: прорыв. Прорыв тревожит весь Периметр как паутину, и сейчас уже все Купола знают, что Анкоридж отбил сильнейшую атаку, а возможно, знают и о потере бура, и о Бекетах.  
"Думай! - приказал себе Чак. - Время пошло только сейчас, никто не принимал решений до окончания прорыва!"  
\- Были вызовы с других Куполов? - Чак развернулся к дежурному оператору связи. Тот покачал головой:  
\- Нет, Чарльз.  
\- Хорошо, - Чак помолчал.  
Он с удовольствием подождал бы еще немного, он определенно предпочел бы отложить это решение до возвращения Бекетов, потому что, черт возьми, он не собирался вот так, с полпинка нести ответственность за весь этот долбаный Анкоридж с прилегающими областями, вот только у него не было выбора и не было возможности ждать.  
Райли сказал всем, что он Бекет. Райли их ему доверил. Их жизни. Включая свою и брата.  
\- Вызови мне Владивосток, - распорядился Чак.

**Саша**  
Пока налаживали связь, из медпункта пришли первые сводки по Бекетам. Райли был сильно истощен дрифтом без экзоскелета, но в целом вне опасности, а вот Йенси все еще оперировали.  
\- Позвоночник спасают, - сказал Тендо, заглянув Чаку через плечо. - Надеюсь, у них получится.  
\- У них получится, - отрезал Чак.  
Кто-то принес из пускового отсека его ремень и часы; Чак застегнулся, сел перед экраном, выпрямился.  
\- Есть связь, - сказал оператор.  
\- Включай, - кивнул Чак.  
Он не знал, кто из Кайдановских ответит, но почти обрадовался, увидев Сашу.  
\- Чарльз? - она подняла брови и наклонилась к камере. - Где Бекеты?  
\- Я - Бекет, - Чак сжал под пультом кулаки. - О прорыве уже известно?  
\- Конечно, - фыркнула Саша. Замолчала. Побледнела. - Скажи мне, что они вернулись.  
\- Вернулись, - подтвердил Чак. - Но приехать на встречу не смогут.  
\- Я отменю, - Саша провела руками по волосам. - Чарльз, максимум через час кому-то из них нужно выйти на конференц-связь.  
\- Я знаю, - снова подтвердил Чак.  
Они поняли друг друга. Саша покачала головой, вздохнула.  
\- Вот как, - проговорила она медленно. - Погоди, выходит, тебе сказали? И ты принял командование?  
\- Да, - в третий раз согласился Чак. - Саша. Я протяну до последнего, но через час выйду в конференцию. Ты понимаешь, что начнется. Вы поддержите меня? Владивосток поддержит Анкоридж?  
\- Немаловажное уточнение, - Саша расправила плечи. - Да, Чарльз. Владивосток всегда поддержит Анкоридж. Мне готовить борт?  
Чак сглотнул, сообразив, что она спрашивает его о тактических истребителях.  
И кивнул.  
Он догадывался, что услышит через час. Сидней и Гонконг не упустят шанса вцепиться Анкориджу в горло, если почувствуют слабину, а все, что сейчас у Анкориджа есть, это он, Чак, и ему понадобится любая поддержка, которую он сможет получить.  
\- Готовь, - сказал он. - Полагаю, все будет не просто.

**Конференция**  
\- Мне нужна куртка Райли или Йенси, - Чак остановил Ксичи, когда тот принес отчеты по персоналу. Ксичи неуверенно качнул головой.  
\- Я могу показать, где их комната, - сказал он, хмурясь. - Входить не буду.  
\- Я войду, - Чак кивнул. - Покажи.  
Он даже не пытался представить, что увидит, и все-таки удивился: их комната выглядела очень обжитой, почти уютной. Впрочем, Чак не особо присматривался, взял первую попавшуюся куртку с крючка, вышел и захлопнул дверь, усмехнулся, заметив, как облегченно повел плечами Ксичи.  
Все-таки, он был чужим здесь. Слова Райли хватило, чтобы ему подчинялись, но, разумеется, этого было не достаточно, чтобы ему начали по-настоящему доверять. Чак прекрасно понимал, что все рейнджеры мысленно оценивают и анализируют сейчас каждое его слово, и самое странное, что Чака это нисколько не пугало, лишь заставляло мобилизоваться и следить за собой.  
Он сменил футболку на белую, взял на складе пилотный комбез, надел сверху куртку и повернулся к зеркалу.  
И согласился: он Бекет, да. Похож. Самый младший щеночек.  
На минуту Чаку стало отчаянно жалко себя и отца, когда он осознал, каким потрясением будет для Герка его, Чака, появление в качестве представителя Анкориджского Купола, и Чак отвернулся, когда задрожали губы, зажал рот рукой, встал на колени перед кроватью.  
\- Папа, - шепнул он и вцепился зубами в одеяло.  
"Папа, как ты мог?! Ты же не мог не знать, что у нее есть дети!.."  
Дрожь прошла так же внезапно, как началась. Чак выдохнул, поднялся на ноги, вытер лицо, согрел ладонями замерзшие уши.  
И направился в пультовую.  
Лампы уже поставили, как он сказал, свет падал крест-накрест на кресло перед камерой. Чак сел, посмотрел на Тендо, затем на Ксичи.  
\- Борт готов? - спросил он.  
\- Под взлетом, - Ксичи кивнул. - И пришло подтверждение от Владивостока, мы синхронизированы, старт может быть общий.  
\- Хорошо, - Чак вздохнул. - Включаемся.  
Он сразу увидел Герка, но смотрел только на Стакера в первую секунду, затем медленно перевел взгляд на Ганнибала, в последнюю очередь кивнул Кайдановским.  
\- Приветствую, - сказал он. - И прошу извинить меня за ожидание. Сегодня Анкориджский Купол представляю я и, опять же, прошу простить мне возможные нарушения регламента, я впервые участвую в конференции.  
\- По какому праву ты вообще в ней участвуешь? - предсказуемо заинтересовался Ганнибал. - Маршал, разве Чарльз Хансен - не заложник? Или я пропустил передел власти, и Анкориджский Купол...  
\- Анкориджский Купол принадлежит Бекетам, - перебил Чак, помолчал, давая всем время осознать его слова. - И я - Бекет.  
\- На каком основании? - повторил теперь уже Стакер.  
\- На основании родства, - отрезал Чак.  
Наступила тишина.  
\- Ну-ка, повтори, - обрадовался затем Ганнибал.  
\- Мандарин, следи за регламентом, - вмешалась Саша. - Чарльз не обязан отчитываться, речь не о нем, а о прорыве Периметра.  
Ганнибал поднял руки, примирительно улыбаясь, но у Чака появилось ощущение, словно он раздвинул траву и обнаружил там тайпана, готового напасть.  
\- О прорыве, - вслед за Сашей проговорил Стакер. - Анкоридж, Периметр зафиксировал невозвращение бура. Кто погиб?  
Они ждали его слов, и Чак не смог отказать себе в удовольствии потянуть время, помолчал, сцепил руки и лишь тогда объявил:  
\- Сэвьер и Соколова, - и подчеркнул: - Больше потерь в личном составе нет.  
Смотреть на отца он боялся, но ему определенно нравилось замешательство на лицах Стакера и Ганнибала, и Чак подумал мимолетно, что мог бы даже получить удовольствие от этого мероприятия, если бы не страх за состояние Йенси.  
\- Можно мне все-таки задать посторонний вопрос? - не выдержал Ганнибал. - Где же Бекеты? Я имею в виду: Райли и Йенси?  
\- Заняты вопросом перевооружения тактического борта, - ответил Чак, мечтая удавить Ганнибала его же золотым галстуком.  
\- Я понял вас, Анкоридж, - после паузы ответил Ганнибал.  
\- Анкоридж, - Стакер наклонился вперед, - вам нужна помощь?  
\- Нет, - отказался Чак. - Но мы благодарны за предложение, - он помолчал, взглянул на последний отчет. - Данные о прошедшем Периметр кайдзю выложены в общий доступ. Мы назвали его Остроголовым, ему присвоена третья категория сложности.  
\- Восемь с половиной тысяч единиц? - вступил в разговор Герк. - Я предлагаю добавить четвертую категорию и перевести Остроголового в нее.  
\- А я предлагаю наконец вообще признать, что кайдзю становятся больше и опаснее! - Алексей опустил на стол тяжелый кулак. - Мы поднимали этот вопрос больше года назад, теперь вы готовы поверить?  
Чак откинулся на спинку кресла и осторожно перевел дух, когда всеобщее внимание переключилось на Кайдановских, сделал жест Тендо, чтобы приглушили лампы, только теперь почувствовав, что взмок в тяжелой куртке буквально насквозь.  
Он выдержал.  
Атаки не будет.  
Купола смирились.  
...и вопрос только в том, что подумал отец.

**Райли**  
Встречу сдвинули на две недели, и Чак знал, Ганнибал теперь не отстанет от Анкориджа, пока не уяснит текущую расстановку сил, а после - непременно попытается сожрать.  
У Йенси не было шансов поправиться за это время. При самом лучшем раскладе на этой встрече Райли будет один, и это не давало Чаку покоя, так что, промаявшись больше часа без сна, он встал и пошел в медпункт.  
Девочки пропустили его без единого звука, дали халат и подсунули краткую сводку по всем рейнджерам, вылетавшим сегодня на прорыв, и сверху Чак увидел не заполненный листок на самого себя.  
\- Что это? - спросил он.  
\- Пройдешь обследование, Чарльз? - старшая сестра наклонила голову. - Райли и Йенси проходили.  
\- Значит, пройду, - Чак кивнул. - Можно к ним?  
Ему открыли дверь.  
Оба Бекета лежали под капельницами, Йенси - под антисептической пленкой, в бинтах и датчиках, Райли - на боку, на самом краю койки. На появление Чака он почти не отреагировал, только отследил глазами движение и снова уставился на Йенси.  
Чак придвинул стул, сел между кроватями.  
\- Я провел конференц-связь, - сказал он. - Заручившись предварительно поддержкой Кайдановских. Сказал, что я - Бекет, и действую на основании родства.  
\- Хорошо, - Райли с трудом сглотнул. - Встречу перенесли?  
\- Отложили на две недели, - Чак помолчал. - Йенси не успеет...  
\- Не бойся, я верну тебя папе в любом случае, - перебил Райли. - Йенси не простит мне, если я заставлю тебя выбирать, так что я не заставлю.  
\- Выбирать что? - Чак нахмурился.  
Райли повернул голову и неожиданно улыбнулся.  
\- Знаешь, - произнес он, - со-пилотом нашего отца был его брат. Его звали Чарльз. Чарльз Бекет.  
Чак растерялся.  
\- Ты что... - начал он. - Ты думаешь, что... в смысле, мама что, назвала меня в честь вашего дяди?!  
\- Вряд ли, - Райли перестал улыбаться. - Думаю, она даже не помнила, что его так зовут.  
Он перевернулся на спину, потянул на себя рычаг, заставляя верхнюю часть кровати приподняться.  
\- Молодец, что связался с Сашкой, - сказал он совсем другим тоном, спокойным и равнодушным. - Две недели - это отличный срок, больше, чем я мог рассчитывать. И я в любом случае уже должен тебе за со-пилотирование, так что можешь что-нибудь попросить, я сделаю, если это в моих силах и не угрожает безопасности Анкориджского Купола.  
Чак ответил не сразу.  
Еще утром он был бы уверен, что ему ничего не надо, возразил бы, что полез совсем не ради награды и все такое. Сейчас ему казалось, он понимает, о чем Райли говорит на самом деле.  
\- Я подумаю, - сказал он наконец и встал. - Зайду к вам утром. Девочки хотят, чтобы я прошел обследование.  
\- Девочек надо слушать, - согласился Райли, глядя на него в упор. - Спасибо, Чарльз.  
Чак помедлил и неловко приложил два пальца к виску.  
И вышел.

**Отец**  
С утра Чаку почти пять минут казалось, что вчерашний день ему приснился. Потом в дверь постучали, и все снова стало очень непросто.  
\- Утвердишь новый график вахт? - спросил Ксичи. - Мы раскидали вчерне, нужно твое одобрение.  
Он так и сказал - "одобрение", и Чак моргнул несколько раз, старательно не поднимая головы.  
\- Давай, - согласился он. - Я посмотрю за завтраком...  
И он прикусил язык, чтобы не добавить: "Ладно?"  
Бекеты ни с кем не советовались. Бекеты получали информацию и принимали решения сами. Они благодарили, извинялись и вообще были достаточно дружелюбны со своими, но никогда ни под кого не подстраивались.  
\- Спасибо, - Ксичи кивнул и ушел. Чак бросил планшет на кровать, быстро принял душ, оделся и с планшетом в руках поднялся в столовую, читая на ходу. Ксичи предусмотрительно зашил в планшет не только новый график, но и последние пять действовавших, а также краткую сводку по задействованным рейнджерам; впрочем, рейнджеров Чак теперь, после дрифта с Райли, помнил и сам, по именам так точно.  
Ему уступили место за столом, и он поблагодарил, поздоровался со всеми и сел, продолжая читать, потом спросил:  
\- Стилуса нет у кого-нибудь?..  
Ему дали, Чак сделал пометку и попытался вернуть, но получил ответ:  
\- Оставь себе, еще пригодится.  
"...и самое частое слово тут, пожалуй, - "спасибо", - отстраненно подумал Чак, спускаясь после завтрака в пусковой. - Монстры, как же... Я считал, их боятся. Я ведь правда так считал..."  
Он чувствовал себя неловко и странно. Четыре месяца назад он поднялся на борт самолета Бекетов, испытывая страх и ненависть, он был уверен, что имеет дело с самыми неприятными лидерами Тихоокеанского Периметра. Но его никто не тронул, и сейчас, понимая причины их поступков и их поведения, Чак не мог сказать, что оно было некорректным или неподходящим. У них были все основания не любить его и пытаться вывести его из равновесия, и даже несмотря на это они все равно не были с ним жестоки, как мог бы быть, например, Ганнибал...  
...или его, Чака, отец.  
Чак закусил губу, когда Тендо сообщил:  
\- Герк Хансен трижды запрашивал связь.  
Он не сказал "твой отец", и Чак понимал, почему: если он Бекет, если он отвечает за Анкориджский Купол, Герк Хансен ему сейчас никто, просто помощник Стакера Пентекоста по прозвищу Маршал.  
\- Он еще ждет? - уточнил Чак.  
Тендо кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - Чак ненадолго задумался. - Переключи на выделенную линию. Спасибо.  
Он знал, что сейчас услышит; не дословно, разумеется, но в целом это все сведется к восклицанию: "Чак, ты же рейнджер!.."  
Как обычно.  
А еще два месяца назад он говорил, что гордится.  
Чак с силой провел руками по лицу и включил экран.  
\- Чак, - отец надвинулся на камеру. - Чак, что происходит?!  
\- О чем ты? - Чак поднял брови.  
Герк вздохнул, поджал губы, и на долю секунды Чак почти решил, что отец спустит все на тормозах, но, видимо, в этот раз Чак всерьез его задел.  
\- Что за чушь ты нес вчера про родственные отношения? - отец практически выплюнул последние два слова. - Они промыли тебе мозги, не знаю, как. Что они говорили? Я должен был догадаться...  
\- Ты можешь помолчать, если уж задаешь вопрос? - перебил Чак. Герк осекся, затем покачал головой.  
\- Следи за языком, Чак, - попросил он.  
\- Ты тоже, - посоветовал Чак, начиная злиться. - Давай, скажи мне, что ты не знал, что моя мать даже не была твоей женой, потому что уже была женой другого человека! Ты не мог мне сказать, я понимаю. Но не надо теперь делать вид, что ты впервые об этом слышишь!  
\- Твоя мать была моей женой! - рявкнул Герк.  
\- И матерью Бекетов! - парировал Чак. - Давай, скажи, что ты не знал и об этом!..  
Герк молчал.  
\- Ты знал, - Чак пожал плечами. - Папа. Райли было четыре года!..  
\- Анжела любила меня и любила тебя, - надтреснутым, злым голосом произнес отец. - Она не хотела возвращаться. Она погибла...  
\- Я знаю, как и когда она погибла, - снова перебил Чак. - Ты говоришь, они промыли мне мозги? А ты? Ты ей не промыл?! Скажи мне, ты ведь должен знать, почему она вдруг решила бросить детей?! Почему она так любила меня?! Не из чувства ли вины?!..  
\- Чак, прекрати! - Герк хлопнул ладонью по столу. - Я не желаю слушать эти бредни! Все, что случилось двадцать лет назад, тебя вообще не касается, ты мой сын, ты рейнджер Сиднейского Купола...  
"А вот и "тыжерейнджер", угу", - подумал Чак, на мгновение прикрывая глаза.  
\- ...и на следующей встрече я буду требовать твоего возвращения домой! - закончил отец.  
Чак встал, и Герк замолчал, нахмурился.  
\- Не волнуйся, - равнодушно сказал Чак. - Тебе не придется требовать. Я никому не нужен ни здесь, ни дома. Они сами от меня избавятся.  
Он посидел немного перед потемневшим экраном, потом встал, поднялся в ангар, нашел Адама.  
\- Бур "34" можно восстановить в полном объеме? - спросил он.  
\- Можно, - Адам хмыкнул. - Но дорого.  
\- Тогда возьми его в работу, - решил Чак. - Сделаешь за две недели?  
Адам помолчал, поскреб подбородок.  
\- Сделаем, - согласился он наконец. - Нет проблем, Чарльз.  
И на мгновение Чаку как будто стало легче.

**Близость**  
Когда Йенси заставили встать с кровати, Чак прокусил себе палец, чтобы молчать.  
Они были в палате втроем, девочки не позволили Райли делать все одному, но когда за ними закрылась дверь, Райли взглянул на Чака так, что Чак счел за лучшее отступить на пару шагов.  
\- Держись, - Райли подставил Йенси руки.  
\- Ты бы за что-нибудь держался, - фыркнул Йенси, но оперся, стиснул зубы и встал. Он не издал ни звука, только зажмурился и приоткрыл рот, и в этот момент Чак и прихватил себя за палец, чтобы не заорать вместо него.  
\- Нормально, - по слогам выдохнул Йенси. - Ничего.  
Его спина была закована в корсет, но Чак был уверен, Йенси и без корсета стоял бы так же прямо, как Райли тогда, в пусковом отсеке, прежде чем упасть ничком, и Чак облизал губы и встал поближе, впрочем, понятия не имея, что ему делать.  
Поддерживаемый Райли, Йенси дошел до стены, постоял, упираясь в нее кулаками. Лоб у него был мокрый от пота, и футболка тоже промокла на груди, но Йенси не издал ни звука, развернулся и пошел обратно.  
\- Я не смогу сидеть, - сказал он после третьего прохода. - На встрече.  
Он обращался к Райли, но Чак позволил себе влезть:  
\- Я не считаю, что тебе вообще стоит туда ехать, - заметил он. Йенси повернул к нему голову, кивнул:  
\- Девочки с тобой согласны. Если бы решали вы, конечно же, я остался бы дома.  
Райли отвернулся, и Чак воззвал к нему:  
\- Райли, ты же понимаешь!..  
\- Чарльз, мы все всё понимаем, - перебил Райли. - Но это больше не твоя проблема. Ты едешь домой. Тебе не надо больше думать об Анкоридже.  
Он положил руку Йенси на плечо, и Йенси приобнял его и прижался лицом к лицу, словно они были наедине, словно Чак ничего не значил, как тогда, когда он напился.  
Впрочем, он ведь больше ничего и не значил. Райли вышел из медпункта, и все вопросы решались теперь с ним; Чака не игнорировали, ему отвечали, если он начинал разговор первым, но он снова стал тем, кем был - заложником, случайным соседом, удачным, но не особенно нужным приложением к договору.  
Не-Бекетом.  
Чак смотрел, как они обнимаются, и ему хотелось кричать.  
\- Буду стоять за твоей спиной, - сказал Йенси, отстраняясь. - Никто не будет бить мне морду на переговорах, а все остальное я выдержу.  
\- Полетишь лежа, - Райли нахмурился.  
\- Естественно, - Йенси вздохнул. - Давай еще немного походим, потом отпущу тебя.  
Он действительно лег минут через пять, натянул одеяло до подбородка.  
\- Спи, - велел Райли. - Вернусь через два часа, продолжим.  
Он взял Йенси за руку и сжал, и на этот раз Чак отвернулся, словно увидел что-то неприличное, вышел из палаты, дождался Райли в коридоре.  
\- Хочешь мне что-то сказать? - поинтересовался Райли.  
\- Ему нельзя лететь, - Чак потряс головой. - Если ты понимаешь, зачем ты потакаешь ему?!  
Он думал, Райли разозлится, но Райли улыбнулся, поднял руку и неожиданно взъерошил Чаку волосы, и Чак так растерялся от этой грубоватой ласки, что даже не возразил, только приоткрыл рот и уставился на Райли.  
\- Не думай об этом, - посоветовал Райли. - Вернешься домой, и все будет хорошо. Отец простит тебе через пару месяцев этот героический выход в моей куртке, а Маршалу просто скажешь, что был в дрифте со мной, он знает, что у меня с головой не ладно, он даже не станет сердиться. Будешь снова в строю и в тепле. Все образуется, Чарльз.  
\- Зачем ему лететь?! - с нажимом повторил Чак, заставив себя пропустить слова Райли мимо ушей.  
Райли помолчал, неловко дернул плечом.  
\- Ты правда не понимаешь? - спросил он как будто с жалостью. - Тогда мне нечего тебе сказать. Я пойду, у меня еще дофига дел. Спасибо, что навестил Йенси.  
Догонять его Чак не стал, подошел вместо этого к двери палаты и зачем-то прижался к ней лбом, закрыл глаза.  
"Ничего не будет хорошо, - подумал он. - Ничего не будет".

**План**  
Чак вернулся в медпункт вечером.  
Бекеты ужинали, вернее, как понял Чак, Йенси ужинал (стоя), а Райли, лежа на его кровати, таскал куски из его тарелки; они синхронно обернулись на дверь, и Райли нахмурился, а Йенси помахал рукой.  
\- Привет, пацан, - сказал он. - Что-то случилось?  
\- Пока нет, - Чак взял себе стул, подтащил ближе к кроватям. - Я хочу спросить. Вы не обязаны отвечать, разумеется...  
Бекеты переглянулись и хмыкнули, и Чак скорчил гримасу:  
\- Да, вот об этом я и говорю, - подтвердил он кисло. - Но Райли сказал, что должен мне.  
\- Ты так сказал? - удивился Йенси.  
\- Да, - Райли сел, нашарил босыми ногами ботинки, но не надел, только придвинул ближе. - Он заслужил.  
\- Значит, мы должны тебе оба, - согласился Йенси. - И что ты хочешь узнать?  
\- Что происходит? - серьезно спросил Чак. - Вы ведете какую-то свою игру с Кайдановскими. Встречаетесь с ними, не афишируя этого. Водите их на производственный уровень, то есть, у вас нет от них секретов, и, наверное, у них от вас тоже? Саша подняла борт, когда я попросил меня прикрыть, хотя я имел в виду всего лишь поддержку на конференции, но она готова была применить силу только потому, что Анкоридж в моем лице нуждался в помощи. У вас какой-то договор? Чего вы хотите добиться? Почему не пытаетесь договориться с Сиднеем - заметьте, про Гонконг я не спрашиваю, я не дурак.  
\- Не дурак, - Йенси кивнул, посмотрел на Райли.  
\- Но и знаешь ты слишком мало, чтобы спрашивать, - неохотно продолжил Райли. - Чарльз, мы с ними соседи, тебе это ни о чем не говорит?..  
\- Поэтому я не просто спрашиваю, - Чак уперся локтями в колени. - Поэтому я прошу отдать мне долг, рассказав всё.  
\- А если нечего рассказывать? - полюбопытствовал Йенси.  
\- Тогда я в проигрыше, - Чак пожал плечами. - Но это мой выбор, вы за него не отвечаете.  
Бекеты снова переглянулись. Йенси перестал жевать, выпил воды, вытер рот рукой. Райли надел ботинки и встал, и Чак встал тоже, чтобы не смотреть снизу вверх.  
\- Скажешь? - спросил Йенси.  
\- Давай рискнем, - согласился Райли. - Чарльз, ты слышал Алексея на конференции. Кайдзю становятся больше и опаснее, и Кайдановские говорили об этом еще год назад. Маршал и Ганнибал отмахнулись от них тогда, а мы нет: мы видели, о чем он говорит, и мы догадываемся, почему молчит Ганнибал: ему это выгодно. Пока выгодно. Пока его пилоты - лучшие, он может себе позволить играть с кайдзю, отлавливать их, делать из них чучела и притирки. А до Сиднея, извини уж, доходят только случайные нарушители, не самые крупные и страшные экземпляры.  
\- Их достаточно, - огрызнулся Чак.  
\- Да, - Райли заложил руки за ремень. - Достаточно. Но по ним не сделаешь выводов. Их не сравнишь. А мы сравнили. И получили неутешительные результаты: если темпы роста кайдзю сохранятся, через два года ни один Купол не сможет справиться с прорывом Периметра самостоятельно.  
\- Два года было почти полтора года назад, - уточнил Йенси.  
\- Это смертный приговор всему Тихоокеанскому Периметру, как ты понимаешь, - неумолимо продолжил Райли. - И вариантов немного. Всего три, на самом деле: подождать, вдруг прогнозы не оправдаются, взорвать весь Периметр, как мы взорвали мексиканский участок...  
Он впервые об этом заговорил, и Чак сморгнул несколько раз: они ведь действительно это сделали. Они уничтожили Масатланский Купол, когда тот не смог себя защитить и стал потенциально свободной территорией.  
\- ...или перейти в наступление, - закончил Райли.  
Чак вдохнул и забыл выдохнуть.  
\- Что? - спросил он сипло. - Вы хотите...  
\- Пройти на ту сторону, - подтвердил Йенси. - Выжечь их гнездо изнутри.  
\- И мы почти готовы, - Райли переступил с ноги на ногу, прижимаясь плечом к плечу брата. - Еще полгода, и у нас будет достаточно сил и на атаку, и на прикрытие Купола в наше отсутствие. И мы были бы очень тебе признательны, Чарльз, - он помолчал, словно собираясь с мыслями, - если бы ты подержал наш план в секрете.  
\- Но почему? - к Чаку вернулся дар речи. - Это же не только ваша война!.. Вас поддержали бы. В четыре Куполах нашлось бы достаточно пилотов...  
Он осекся, когда Бекеты синхронно поморщились.  
\- Потому что это верная смерть тем, кто пойдет, - сказал Йенси спокойно. - Зачем Маршалу лишаться армии? Зачем Мандарину терять заработок? Только лишь ради того, чтобы Владивосток и Анкоридж смогли наконец спать спокойно?.. - он усмехнулся. - Ты еще такой ребенок, Чарльз.  
\- Мы поэтому и хотели увидеть Анжелу, - добавил Райли. - Напоследок.  
И тут до Чака дошло.  
Не имеет значения, насколько Йенси будет плохо на встрече. Не имеет значения, будут ли последствия. Все, что важно, это поддержать репутацию Анкориджского Купола еще полгода. Потом Бекеты уйдут и не вернутся, а в оставшемся после них мире, в мире без Периметра и без кайдзю, у Ганнибала уже не будет рычага давления, чтобы угрожать Анкориджу.  
\- Вы не боитесь? - спросил Чак шепотом.  
Бекеты улыбнулись, одинаково и как-то светло.  
\- Да нам пиздец как страшно, - за двоих ответил Райли.  
И Чак не смог понять, как ни пытался, было это шуткой или правдой.

**Накануне**  
Прежде Чак ни разу не выходил в коридор ночью.  
То есть, на самом деле, под Куполом ночь не сильно отличалась от дня, но в коридорах было темнее, чем днем, лифты стояли с открытыми дверями на нулевом уровне, и, хоть Чак и опасался этого, он никого не встретил по пути к комнате Бекетов.  
Дверь открыл Райли, всклокоченный и, как показалось Чаку, взмокший.  
\- Чего тебе? - спросил он недружелюбно.  
Чак не думал, что придется разговаривать в коридоре, но Райли явно не собирался впускать его в комнату, и Чак мысленно пожал плечами и выдал заранее заготовленную фразу:  
\- Я не вернусь в Сиднейский Купол.  
Райли открыл рот. Закрыл. Открыл снова, вытер лицо рукой.  
\- Слушай, - сказал он наконец, - это отлично, что ты говоришь это сейчас, а не на переговорах, но почему не часом раньше, не за обедом, не с утра?! Какого черта ты приперся с этим к нам посреди ночи?!  
Такой реакции Чак не ожидал. Он думал, что Райли будет орать, просто пошлет его, скажет, что его мнение не имеет значения, но - так?..  
\- А, собственно, почему не вернешься-то? - поинтересовался Йенси, появляясь в дверях. В трусах и корсете он производил на редкость странное впечатление, Чак поперхнулся и первые несколько секунд просто пялился на его голые ноги, потом поднял голову.  
\- Тебе нельзя ехать, - объяснил он. - Тебе нельзя. А им не нужно видеть тебя таким. Не нужно знать, что ты не железный...  
\- Сейчас - даже более железный, чем мне бы хотелось, - Йенси ухмыльнулся. - Иди спать, пацан. Мы это уже обсуждали.  
\- Да, я знаю, вас должно быть двое, а то вас не примут всерьез! - Чак взмахнул руками и выпалил самое главное: - Давай ты останешься, а я поеду с Райли!..  
Бекеты перестали улыбаться. Райли пригладил волосы, облизал губы, но прежде чем он успел что-то ответить, Йенси отступил от двери и скомандовал:  
\- Ну-ка зайди.  
Чак сглотнул и переступил порог.  
\- Садись, - Йенси указал на одну из кроватей, а сам встал в центре комнаты и скрестил руки на груди.  
Он должен был выглядеть смешно и нелепо, почти голый, бледный, весь в веснушках, в металлопластиковых обручах и шинах, но по факту он скорее пугал Чака, и Чак сначала опустил голову, затем, напротив, высоко поднял, чтобы взгляд не падал ниже подбородка Йенси.  
\- Ты хороший мальчик, - сказал Йенси, рассматривая Чака. - Нервный, но добрый. Я тебе благодарен за Райли, за то, что ты не пустил его в Разлом одного, и мне приятно, что ты беспокоишься об Анкориджском Куполе вообще и обо мне в частности.  
\- Но?.. - Чак наморщил лоб.  
\- Но ты перегибаешь палку, - Йенси пожал плечами. - Чарльз. Мы следили за тобой, и ты не сделал ничего плохого, ни разу не попытался причинить кому-то вред... не считая, конечно, того раза, когда ты на два часа заблокировал шлюз, - он мимолетно усмехнулся, и у Чака запылали уши. - Ты вел себя вызывающе поначалу, но ты ни разу никого не ударил, чтобы спровоцировать, и это мы тоже оценили. Ты ничего лишнего не говорил отцу, ты не жаловался и даже случайно не выдал никаких деталей о нашем внутреннем быте. Ты хороший мальчик, повторюсь. И, да, так вышло, что ты наш брат.  
Райли шумно вздохнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, сунул руки в карманы комбеза.  
До Чака вдруг некстати дошло, что он сидит на заправленной кровати, в то время как койка напротив разворошена и прикрыта одеялом чисто символически, но Йенси снова заговорил, и Чаку стало не до этого.  
\- Но, видишь ли, Чарльз, это ничего не изменит. Ты - Чарльз Хансен, сын Герка Хансена, австралийский рейнджер, пилот Сиднейского Купола. Тебе нечего делать в Анкоридже, и то, что Анкоридж знает теперь о твоем родстве с нами, еще не означает, что ты Анкориджу нужен.  
Чаку показалось, что его отхлестали по щекам. Он опустил ставшую слишком тяжелой голову, сцепил руки в замок.  
\- Поэтому завтра мы садимся в самолет втроем, - закончил Йенси. - Мы с Райли летим на переговоры, а ты - домой. Вопросы есть?  
\- Нет, - сказал Чак, вставая, по-прежнему глядя в пол. - Вопросов нет.  
Он шагнул к двери, чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги, - Райли предусмотрительно отступил в сторону, - взялся за ручку двери и только тогда обернулся.  
\- Это... не про Анкоридж, - он шмыгнул носом и разозлился на себя за это, тряхнул головой и посмотрел Йенси в глаза. - Плевать мне на Анкоридж. Нет разницы, защищать Аляску или Австралию, а если у вас не так, значит, вы действительно отморозки, как о вас говорят.  
Он помолчал, удерживая прыгающие губы. Бекеты внимательно слушали, не пытаясь его перебить, и Чак справился с собой и закончил:  
\- Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты ехал. Потому что, блядь, тебе нельзя. Тебе нельзя в самолет, на хера тебе этот риск... и, знаете, вообще мой старик же чокнется, когда услышит... если бы услышал, что я вот... Блядь! - сказал Чак.  
И расплакался.

**Инсайт**  
Он не понял, как Бекеты вдруг оказались рядом с ним. Райли щелкнул замком, Йенси обнял Чака за плечи, и Чак неловко уткнулся лицом в стальное кольцо-ошейник; он пытался успокоиться, но получалось только хуже, и он всхлипывал и никак не мог остановиться.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - шепнул Йенси, гладя Чака по голове. - Тихо, маленький. Все хорошо. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Не будет, - упрямо выдавил Чак. - Ничего не будет.  
\- Тихо, - повторил Йенси и прижал его затылок ладонью. - Тихо...  
Райли положил руку Чаку на плечо, погладил, сжал.  
\- Я не хочу уезжать, - признался Чак, не поднимая головы. - Я всю жизнь мечтал о брате, понимаете?..  
Ему никто не ответил, но Чак почувствовал, как Йенси вздохнул; Чак был уверен, что сейчас его снова отстранят и выставят наконец, но Йенси продолжил перебирать его волосы, крепко держать, а потом Райли осторожно прижался с другой стороны, обнимая их обоих, и Чак потерялся окончательно.  
"Я умру, если уеду, - подумал он и чуть не запаниковал. - Я не могу!"  
Они отпустили его, когда он перестал всхлипывать.  
\- Я лягу, - сказал Йенси. - Посидишь со мной?  
Чак кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, - Йенси сдернул одеяло с кровати, неуклюже улегся на бок, перевернулся на спину и хлопнул по матрасу рядом с собой. - Иди сюда.  
Чак подошел, оглянулся на Райли, и Райли сделал одобрительный жест, мол, давай.  
\- Значит, дело не в Анкоридже, - проговорил Йенси. Чаку стало стыдно, но Йенси не дал ему порефлексировать, спросил вдруг с искренним интересом:  
\- Что ты в нас нашел? Мы гоняли тебя как могли, что за мазохизм?  
\- Мы не хотели, чтобы ты к нам привязался, - подтвердил Райли, садясь в ногах кровати.  
\- У вас не было шансов, - буркнул Чак. - Не знаю я, что вы хотите услышать?! Вы же мои... мои...  
Он задержал дыхание, когда Йенси взял его за руку, а Йенси погладил его запястье большим пальцем, взглянул на Райли.  
\- Он ведь всерьез, - сказал он странным голосом.  
\- Вижу, - Райли вздохнул. - Это все дрифт.  
\- Дурак ты, - огрызнулся Чак. - Я и без дрифта...  
\- Я не дурак, - неожиданно развеселился Райли. - Я кен-гу-ру, ты же сам сказал!  
\- Да, - не очень понятно согласился Йенси. - Два дебила - это сила...  
Они помолчали, потом Йенси позвал:  
\- Чарльз, посмотри на меня.  
Чак поднял голову.  
\- Ты действительно этого хочешь? - Йенси наморщил лоб. - Остаться с нами. Официально - и неофициально - быть нашим братом со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями, правами и обязанностями? Погоди, подумай немножко, ладно? Ты замещал Райли, ты знаешь, что это такое, и это еще были спокойные дни, уверяю тебя. Бывает хуже. А если наш план удастся... - он помолчал, кашлянул. - Ладно, мелкие подробности пока опустим, но, Чарльз, если Периметр закроется, мир вообще станет другим, наперекосяк пойдет все, придется выживать, и выживать на равных с нами, а ты уже можешь представить себе, что это может значить.  
\- Угу, - Чак снова шмыгнул носом. - Могу представить.  
\- Может статься, мы не вернемся, - напомнил Йенси тихо. - И ты останешься один, и ты уже будешь Бекетом - в худшем ореоле нашей славы, скажем так.  
На этот раз Чак молчал дольше, затем отвернулся и упрямо ответил:  
\- До этого еще полгода. Полгода, когда... когда у меня может быть семья.  
Он заметил, как Бекеты переглянулись. Райли вздохнул, чертыхнулся, вытянул ноги. Йенси на пару секунд закрыл лицо рукой.  
\- Ты такой ребенок, - сказал он обреченно.  
\- Точно, - согласился Райли, и Чак оглянулся на него. Райли пожал плечами.  
\- Что? - спросил он почти весело. - Ты же просто охренеть что такое. Мы до сих пор-то покоя не знали, а что дальше будет?..  
\- Я хочу быть вашим братом, - произнес Чак с нажимом. - Со всеми правами и обязанностями. Я не хочу уезжать. Я... я люблю отца, правда, - он посмотрел на Райли, - и я понял, о каком выборе ты тогда говорил, но ты не заставлял меня выбирать, я сам решил. Я хочу - с вами. Даже если через полгода все закончится... и для меня тоже, - добавил он совсем неуверенно.  
Бекеты переглянулись еще раз.  
\- Н-да, - подытожил Йенси. Помолчал. И указал на стол между кроватями.  
\- Тогда дай-ка мне планшет. Переиграем кое-что.

**Блицкриг**  
Как Бекеты различали куртки, для Чака так и осталось загадкой, но Йенси хватило беглого взгляда, чтобы одну куртку сунуть Райли, а вторую - протянуть Чаку.  
\- Это твоя? - уточнил Чак. Йенси кивнул.  
\- Осторожно там, ладно? - хмуро попросил он. - Думаю, все получится, но все-таки не нарывайтесь.  
\- Тебе просто завидно, потому что ты остаешься дома, - Райли ухмыльнулся, подставил кулак, и Йенси по нему стукнул. - Все получится, Йенс.  
Йенси кивнул и в свою очередь подставил кулак Чаку.  
\- Давай, - сказал он, и Чак неловко ткнулся своим кулаком, растерялся, и Райли в спину подпихнул его к трапу.  
\- Все, пошли, - потребовал он. - Терпеть не могу опаздывать.  
Он пристегнулся в самолете напротив Чака, затем подумал и пересел к нему, расставил ноги, откинулся на подголовник.  
\- Страшно? - спросил он.  
\- Страшно, - Чак вздохнул. - Отца жалко. Перед тем прорывом мы поссорились, потом он услышал, как я заявляю, что я - Бекет, - он покрутил головой. - Потом я ему скандал устроил из-за мамы. А теперь еще это, - Чак помолчал. - Я боюсь, что это может его сломать.  
Райли положил руку ему на колено, сжал.  
\- Ничего, - сказал он. - Все обойдется. Если нам всем немного повезет, скоро у нас будет новый мир.  
Чак не ответил.  
Они вошли в переговорную плечом к плечу, столкнувшись пару раз локтями, сели, сдвинули стулья, и за столом стало тихо, даже несмотря на то, что сюрпризом появление Чака должно было стать только для Ганнибала.  
\- Бекеты?.. - осведомился Ганнибал с подтекстом: "Оба? Вы оба - Бекеты?" - и снял очки; Чак впервые увидел его лицо, располосованное некрасивым шрамом, но сейчас это не произвело на него никакого впечатления.  
\- Добрый день, - Райли положил локти на стол. - Начнем с формальностей? Вы все знаете Чарльза Хансена. И, собственно, ни для кого так же не секрет, что матерью Чарльза была Анжела Бекет, и таким образом Чарльз тоже наполовину Бекет, что подтверждено генетической экспертизой, результаты которой выложены в общий доступ, и любой желающий может с ними ознакомиться.  
Чак украдкой взглянул на отца, но Герк смотрел на Райли, сощурившись и чуть поджав губы.  
\- Также в настоящее время достигнута договоренность, - Райли кивнул Стакеру, - согласно которой Чарльз Хансен перестает считаться заложником и становится полноправным представителем Анкориджского Купола. Собственно, поэтому Чарльз сегодня сидит рядом со мной.  
\- А разве акции вашей сестры Жасмин от этого не падают? - полюбопытствовал Ганнибал.  
\- Нет, - Райли по-акульи улыбнулся. - И сейчас я вам объясню, почему. Вернее, вам все объяснят Северяне. Саша?..  
\- Спасибо, Райли, - Саша выпрямилась. - Ганнибал, я не буду ломать комедию. В курсе все, кроме тебя, да и ты, я полагаю, неофициально в курсе, поэтому давай просто озвучим и закрепим наши позиции. До сих пор у нас был паритет: ты и Стакер против нас и Бекетов. Но ситуация изменилась, и Сидней больше не будет тебя поддерживать. Сидней в игре, и благодаря их участию мы можем сократить сроки подготовки операции. Через три месяца ударная группа буров из трех Куполов войдет в Разлом, чтобы уничтожить врага на его территории. У тебя есть только два варианта: присоединиться к нам и помочь или отсидеться и, возможно, попытаться устроить передел власти, воспользовавшись тем, что Купола будут практически беспомощны. Зная тебя, я предполагаю, что ты выберешь второе, и хочу тебя предупредить: если ты откажешься помочь, мы запрем тебя в Гонконге. Ракетные шахты уже, - Саша голосом выделила последнее слово, - активированы, ракеты наведены на твой Купол. Если ты откажешься помочь, тебе лучше не высовываться. Последнее предупреждение было только что. И в этот раз Сидней не прикроет твою задницу. Стакер?..  
\- Ганнибал, мы должны признать, что ситуация изменилась, - неохотно сказал Стакер. - Остроголовый окончательно дал понять, что Кайдановские были правы еще полтора года назад. Мы должны изменить ход войны, или кайдзю нас уничтожат.  
Герк только теперь посмотрел на Чака, и Чак выдержал его взгляд, Герк отвернулся первым, и Райли вдруг расставил локти шире, касаясь теперь руки Чака.  
Чак на мгновение закрыл глаза, сглотнул, улыбнулся мысленно.  
\- Саша, - Ганнибал помолчал, надел очки. - Саша, ты же знаешь, я никогда не мог тебе отказать. Конечно же, я участвую в вашем замечательном плане.  
\- Тогда перейдем к деталям, - вмешался Райли. - Стакер, с твоего позволения: Герк, у тебя был отличный тактический расклад, повтори его, пожалуйста, для всех!  
Чак все-таки опустил голову, разглядывая свои руки.  
"Три месяца, - подумал он. - Три месяца, и он меня даже не простит за это время. Это оно? Я этого хотел? Действительно этого?.."  
\- Не тушуйся, Чарльз, - шепнул ему Райли. - Ты отлично держишься.  
\- Меня зовут Чак, - шепнул Чак в ответ. - Ради всего святого!..  
И широко, по-акульи улыбнулся, когда Райли кивнул в ответ.

**Эпилог**  
В пусковом отсеке было так тихо, словно пилоты собирались даже не на прорыв, на обыкновенное дежурство.  
\- Системы?.. - в третий раз уже спросил Йенси.  
\- Все проверено, - Райли кивнул.  
У него был виноватый вид и взъерошенные волосы; впрочем, Чак подозревал, что он сам выглядит ничуть не лучше.  
Йенси оставался. Они уходили, а он оставался: осложнения после операции не позволяли ему нагружать позвоночник и пользоваться экзоскелетом, и Чак даже представить не мог, чего Йенси стоило сохранять спокойствие всю последнюю неделю, после того, как его окончательно отвели от полета.  
\- Мы ничего не успели, - сказал Йенси, глядя на Райли, потом повернулся к Чаку, хмыкнул: - С тобой-то уж точно вообще ничего.  
\- Мы вер... - начал Чак, осекся, когда Райли ткнул его локтем под ребра.  
\- Заткнись, - велел Райли.  
\- Я не могу, - внезапно произнес Йенси. - Не могу.  
\- Тогда проваливай, - Райли махнул рукой. - Давай, топай в пультовую, проследи, чтобы Тендо не залил аппаратуру слезами и соплями.  
\- Точно, - согласился Йенси. - Пойду-ка я.  
Он развернулся и быстро зашагал к лестнице, поднялся, не оглядываясь, и скрылся в коридоре. Чак обернулся к Райли, чтобы высказаться по этому поводу, и увидел слезы у Райли на глазах.  
\- Мы вернемся, - упрямо заявил Чак. - Слышишь?! Не смей с ним прощаться!  
\- Конечно, - ответил Райли рассеянно. - Обязательно. Бекеты всегда возвращаются.  
Чак подставил ему кулак, и Райли машинально по нему стукнул.  
\- Пилоты, по местам, - на весь отсек объявил Тендо. - До погружения в Разлом сорок. Тридцать девять. Тридцать восемь.  
"Мы вернемся", - подумал Чак, надевая шлем и захлопывая люк.  
\- ...двадцать пять...  
\- Если я погасну, ты знаешь, что делать, - совершенно спокойно сказал Райли.  
\- Взаимно, - буркнул Чак. - Но тебе лучше выжить, а то Йенси тебе голову оторвет.  
\- ...тринадцать. Двенадцать. Одиннадцать...  
\- Я рад, что ты Бекет, - признался Райли.  
\- ...семь. Шесть. Пять...  
\- А я-то как рад!.. - фыркнул Чак.  
И Райли снова швырнул их в Разлом на пятой передаче.


End file.
